Lorsque le passé refait surface
by Edwardbella4E
Summary: L'histoire se passe pendant tentation, quand Edward quitte Bella... elle va perdre la mémoire et à vous de découvrir la suite...
1. vengeance

_Lorsque le passé refait surface._

_L'histoire se passe pendant tentation, lorsque Edward quitte Bella._

_La suite est le fruit de mon imagination et ne suit pas vraiment le fils des vrais livres._

_SO ENJOY!! _

* * *

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça? Lui qui me disait qu'il m'aimait! Je marchais, trébuchant, tombant, m'accrochant aux ronces de la forêt, tâchant d'apaiser la toute nouvelle douleur dans ma poitrine. C'était un véritable trou sanguinolent, que j'essayais de fuir. J'étais comme une mort vivante perdue dans un monde glacial.

Soudain, un violent choc me fit retrouver des pensées à peu près claires.

Devant moi, se dressait une magnifique blonde, dont le visage me semblait vaguement familier. Je pilai net.

Rosalie! Mon visage s'éclaira. La soeur d'Edward! Elle allait peut-être nous conduire à lui! Puis, un examen de son expression me figea: elle était tout sauf bienveillante!

- Maintenant que mon frère t'a quittée,se réjouit-elle, je vais pouvoir faire une chose dont je rêvais depuis longtemps !

Elle sourit. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air horrifiée.Trop rapidement pour mes yeux de pauvre humaine, elle balança son poing dans mon crâne, fort, très fort.

Je hurlai, et m'effondrai. Me laissant aspirer par les ténèbres, je m'évanouis.

* * *

_Voilà ! qu'en pensez-vous ?dites-moi si ça vaut la peine que je continue ou pas! Si oui, je poste de la suite rapidement, promis, parce que je l'ai déjà fait !_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce petit chapitre !_

_Bisoux et je compte sur votre avis !!_


	2. perte de mémoire

_coucou ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'utilise un logiciel de dictée et des fois ca bug ! Je vais essayer de faire plus attention ! Promis !_

_Merci pour tout ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire ! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre va vous plaire._

_scotty: c'est fait pour ! lol! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !_

_Feu du Ciel: merciii c'est trop sympa ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

_Delynn Lie: désolée pour les fautes... Je poste avec la suite pour toi !_

* * *

- Bella ! Bella ! Réponds s'il te plaît ! Où es-tu ?

Une voix émergea, me tirant de ma torpeur. J'avais un mal de crâne lancinant. Ou étais-je ? Dans une forêt ? Appuyée contre un arbre ? Je tentais de me souvenir comment j'étais arrivée là. Rien. Un trou noir, sans fond. J'émis un gémissement en me levant. La voix se rapprocha.

- Ah ! Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? On te cherche partout depuis hier ! S'exclama un homme accourant vers moi.

Une fois de plus, j'essayai de déchirer le voile qui m'empêchait de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Il me prit dans ses bras -laborieusement- et tituba vers la sortie de la forêt.

Rien. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Un vide intégral. Je sentais juste quelque chose qui manquait à mon intégrité.

Arrivés à la maison, l'homme me déposa dans un canapé.

- Bella ! parle-moi !m'implorait-il, désespéré. qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir d'ici ?

- Eh... Qui êtes vous ? m'enquis-je.

- Je suis Charlie ! Ton père !... Oh non ! Qui n'a tout de même pas perdu la mémoire !

Il se précipita sur le téléphone, et composa un numéro.

- Allô ? Docteur ? Ici Charlie Swan... Je crois que Isabella a perdu la mémoire... Oui... Bien sûr... Oh non !... Je vous l'amène tout de suite !

Il raccrocha.

- Te sens-tu capable de marcher ? Me demande a-t-il.

- Je crois que oui.

Je me levais, et vacillai. Toujours ces problèmes d'équilibre !

À l'hôpital, un médecin m'examina, et découvrit un énorme hématome sur mon crâne -elle a dû se prendre un arbre, s'exclama mon père. Cela devait être la cause de ce traumatisme.

Petit à petit, la vie reprit son cours. Régulièrement, des bribes de mémoire me revenaient à ma plus grande joie. La fin de l'année de terminale se rapprochait inexorablement. J'avais choisi d'aller de l'université d'Alaska, à Juneau. Ce choix avait surpris tout le monde. J'avais fini par adorer le climat de l'État de Washington.

Enfin arriva le jour de remise des diplômes. Je me garai dans le parking du lycée de Forks, lorsque deux personnes se précipitèrent vers moi. L'une, Angela, était devenue ma meilleure amie, me soutenant pendant ma longue convalescence, et l'autre, Mike, était un chevalier servant pour moi, ou plutôt un petit ami dévoué. En effet, je sortais avec lui depuis deux mois, au grand dam de Jessica.

- Hey ! Ça va Bella, s'enquit Mike, me volant un baiser au passage.

- Bien, et vous ?

- Ça va bien, répondit Angela, souriante. Allez, viens, il ne faut pas rater le début de la cérémonie !

Sur ce, qu'elle m'entraîna vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Moi qui stressais à l'idée de m'étaler devant tous le lycée sur l'estrade, je fus étonnée de ne trébucher qu'une seule fois.

Après, fut organisé un pot pour fêter la fin de l'année. Mike et moi nous promenions main dans la main, lui très possessif, et moi un peu gênée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir pourquoi le fait de sortir avec Mike me rendait mal à l'aise, comme si j'avais le sentiment de tromper quelqu'un.  
Je sentais toujours un trou au niveau de la poitrine, sans savoir pourquoi, à cause de qui, et depuis quand. Malheureusement, je n'avais toujours pas recouvré toute ma mémoire, et Charlie ou les autres habitants de Forks se gardaient bien de me la rafraîchir de ce point de vue là...

* * *

_Et voila!! chapitre 2 fini et posté!! alor ?? je continue ? vous en pensez quoi ?_

_bsxxx_


	3. emménagement

_coucou !! merci a toutes vos reviews!! Ca m'encourage a faire vite la suite ! je suis contente que ca vous plaise..._

_Delynn Lie:_ _merci pour ta prposition, c'est une bonne idée mais je e sais pas vraiment comment ça marche. je vai essayer de plus déveloper sur ce chapitre, dis moi ce ke t'en pense! bsx!!_

_Arya Cullen: message recu !! lol merci bcp pour ta review, ca fai plaisir !! g essayé de faire ce chapitre plus long...di moi si ca te va kom ca!! bsxx_

_Feu du Ciel: ah ah ah! tu verra bien !! je te di juste ke je pense faire une fic assez longue, mais je ne pas encore tro ... voila. g fai gaffe cette foi pour les fautes. merci en tou ca je sui contente que ca te plaise! bsx_

_Klowé: merciii! ca me fai chau au coeur ke tu l'aime! et pour les personnages, je les aime tro pour les remplacer ! lol a part mike! bsxx_

_sasa:_ _t'iquiète pas! je continue ! contente ke tu veuilles savoir la suite ne tout cas!! merci! bsxx_

_amy: moi nn plu jm pa quan Bella se lamente ! c pour ca que je la change! lol. me remercie pa c moi ki te remerci de m'avoir laissé une review!! bsxx_

_scotty:la voilà!! merci !! bsxx_

_voici la suite!_

* * *

Les vacances d'été prirent fin trop tôt à mon goût. Charlie était très inquiet pour moi, à cause de ma mémoire défaillante, et craignait de me voir partir à Juneau. J'avais dû me battre pour y aller, en partie à cause de ma mère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais m'exiler aussi loin de la Floride, dans un état tout sauf ensoleillé. Moi même ne comprenais pas ce qui me poussait à aller là-bas. C'était comme une force invisible qui m'incitait à emménager là-bas. Finalement, mes parents avaient fini par accepter cette option, et Charlie m'aidait beaucoup pour l'organisation (inutile de compter sur ma mère de ce point de vue là...).

- Bella ! appella Charlie du salon. Viens voir ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'interressant !

Je dévalai les escaliers, trébuchant sur la dernière marche, me rattrappant au dernier moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne changera jamais... murmura Charlie pour lui même. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'appartement de tes rêves ! continua-t-il, plus fort. Regarde ça !

_Studio à Juneau, style assez ancien, soixante mètres carrés, trois pièces ( une salle d'eau, une chambre, et une cuisine+salon), agréable à habiter, et proche de l'université. Prix de location à définir._

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ca a l'air super, merci Char... Papa !

Quelques coups de télephone plus tard, le studio était retenu pour moi, et le prix de la location négocié.

J'étais heureuse.

Le lendemain, tout étant réglé, je me promenais sur la plage de la Push, avec Mike :

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est fini ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, moi non plus.

- Tu te rends compte ? On ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant plusieurs mois ! Pas avant Noël !

Curieusement, une partie de moi souhaitait cette séparation, instinctivement. Néanmoins, je répondis :

- Ca va être dur, c'est certain. Mais la vie continue, tu sais ?

- Tu ne m'oubliera pas, hein ? dit brusquement Mike. Tu ne te laisseras pas draguer par les gens de Juneau !

- Mais non ! ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je. Bon, désolée, je vais y aller, je dois faire les cartons pour mon déménagement.

- Oh ! Déjà ?

- Oui. A bientôt !

Je l'embrassai rapidement, puis partis, songeuse.

Faire des cartons est le genre de chose qui occupe les mains, et malheureusement pas les pensées. Celles-ci dérivaient, tantôt vers Mike, tantôt vers le déménagement, et tantôt vers ce bout de ma vie manquant. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Ainsi, lorsque Charlie rentra et lança l'habituel : "Bella, tu es là ?"; je sursautai.

Les affaires étaient presque toutes emballées.

- Oui, j'arrive ! répondis-je.

Arrivée en bas, je m'activai pour préparer le diner.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps filer, m'excusai-je. Je me dépêche de te préparer de quoi manger.

- Merci ! Je suis épuisé.

Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et me regarda faire, plongé dans ses pensées :

- Comment vais-je faire sans toi, l'année prochaine ? plaisanta-t-il.

Il soupira.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la table débarassée et la vaiselle faite, je descendis mes paquets en bas, dans l'entrée. Tout était prêt à partir , embarqué par les déménageurs, qui passeraient en fin de matinée.

Puis, je remontai dans ma chambre, me préparant pour dormir, tandis que Charlie regardait un match de baseball. Je n'aimais pas vraiment regarder ce sport, car les prestations des joueurs me paraissaient bien fades comparées à... comparées à quoi ? A qui ? Si seulement je parvenais à m'en rappeller !

Une semaine passa. Je m'étais installée dans mon studio en Alaska. Tout était réglé. Après de douloureux adieux à Mike et Angela, je me sentais prête à affronter cette nouvelle vie. Ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

_t voila un nouveau chapitre terminé !! alor?? plus il y aura de reviews plus je posterai vite la suite!_

_merci de m'avoir lue !_


	4. routine

_voici le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!!_

_et merci a tous ceux qui lisent et ki metten des reviews et ossi a tous ceux qui lisent et qui mettent pa de reviews! _

_praes:mais tu en devine des trucs! bon c un peu éviden en mm temps...mai je te di pa ke c'est pa ce ki va se passer! mdr c bien ke tu émette des théorie sa me fait marrer! lol j'espere ke ca va continuer a t'intriguer! groi bsxx et merci de m'avoir lu! _

_mélo: moi ossi j'avai envie de changer un peu! je sui contente ke sa te plaise en tou cas!! merciii bcp bcp sa me fai plaiiiir!! pourvu ke le chap 4 continue à te plaire ! bsxx_

_Lilove: merci!! tu me fai tro plaisiir!! si je poste ossi vite c ke: 1 je sui motivée par des revieweuses kom twa, et 2 car j'en ai marre de ce temps pourri et y a rien d'autre a faire ke ca!! tu me fai tro rire! t'inquiète pa je promet de faire des efforts pr les scenes ke t'attend ac impatience! et pour rosalie...tu va bien voir! bsxx_

_Amy: tu va avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre!! et chui tro d'accor ac twa : le temps est tro pourri et il fo bien s'occuper!! c pour ca ke je poste vite! j'ai réussi a te comprendre t'inquiete pa tu m'a bien fai rigoler. merci pour ta review ;) bsx bsx_

_Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic: merci pour ta review! vou ete toute impatientes de revoir edward sa me fai marrer! pr ce ki est de mike, angela et charlie c pa impossible kon les revoie c mm trè probable!! gros bsxx_

_la pyromane (breaking-dawn-fic): lol ca me fai marrer de mettre ce surnom pour twa!! merci pour ta review sa fai chau au coeur croi mwa! ta fic(la suite) est vraimen géniale a twa ossi! je peu faire de la pub our ton blog, dis moi? bsx bsxxx_

_Delynn Lie:_ _Déjà, merciii pour ta review vraiment sympa. Ensuite, tu me demandes si Bella sort avec Mike?? eh bien oui !! (bien que je le déteste). tu me donne du courage pour continuer, et j'espère ke la suite te plaira!! gros BSXXX_

* * *

4. Routine

Mon studio me plaisait beaucoup. Petit, il était confortable. Une pièce commune, où prenaient place une cuisinière, deux plaques chauffantes, un lave-vaiselle (et oui ! vive la modernité ), un petite table en bois clair, ainsi qu'un canapé en cuir-très confortable- et une table basse. Les murs étaient blancs, sauf dans ma chambre où un pan entier était vert pomme. Cette petite touche de couleur était de moi, car la couleur de la végétation me manquait à Juneau. Enfin, la salle d'eau était très colorée, ce qui changeait du décors de la pièce principale. Etant situé juste à côté de l'université, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de faire le trajet dans mon antique voiture. Charlie était très ému de me voir quitter le cocon familial, mais aussi très inquiet : "si tu tombes dans la rue, qui t'emmenera à l'hopital??". J'avais recouvré presque toute ma mémoire, seule me manquait la partie de l'année dernière, celle que j'avais passé avec Charlie.

Le jour de la rentrée, je me pointais avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Je découvris alors l'université. Ancienne, c'était une grande batisse, composée de grosses pierres. Elle avait l'air à la fois chaleureuse et mystérieuse.

Je gravis lentement les marches du perron, consciente de mon équilibre précaire. J'en profitai pour regarder mes camarades. Seuls deux retinrent mon attention. Ils parraissaient...en décalé avec le monde environnant. La première, blonde, très belle, discutait avec le second. Celui-ci possédait des cheveux très bruns, qui contrastaient avec la paleur de son visage. Il avait l'air sympathique et enjoué. Tous deux avaient les mêmes yeux, d'un miel soutenu. Etrange couleur.

Ils discutaient avec animation, et, dès que la blonde m'apperçut, ils convergèrent vers moi :

- Salut ! Moi c'est Keira et lui c'est Ian.

- Je peux me présenter tout seul, tu sais ! fit Ian. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan.

- Tu viens d'où ? demanda Keira. Nous, on viens d'Austin, au Texas. On est jumeaux.

- Vous avez les même yeux, constatai-je.

- Eh... oui, quelque chose comme ça, tu es observatrice, répondit Ian, après avoir échangé un regard avec Keira. Et tu disais que tu venais de...

- De Forks, Wahington. Ca doit faire drole de passer de la chaleur du Texas à l'humidité de l'Alaska, non ?

- Ca, c'est sur! rit Keira.

- On s'y fait vite, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassurai-je, songeant à Phoenix.

- Tant mieux, s'exclama Ian.

Nous dûmes nous interrompre, car le directeur de l'université allait commencer son discours de bienvenue.

- On se retrouve ce soir, devant la mairie, me soufflèrent les jumeaux avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsque nous nous réunîmes devant la mairie, il pleuvait des cordes. Ainsi, je ne vis surgir deux silhouettes qu'au dernier moment :

- Hey ! Bella ! Mettons-nous à l'abri !

Une fois hors de portée de la pluie, je les observaient : d'une beauté inhumaine, leur allure me semblait familère. Je sentis comme un coup dans mon estomac. Comme si j'avais déjà rencontré des gens comme eux.

Nous allâmes dans un Starbucks, où je leur racontait ma triste histoire.

- Ainsi, tu as perdu la mémoire ! s'étonna Ian. Ce n'est pas commun ! Et tu aimerai découvrir ce qui c'est produit durant la période manquante de ta vie...ici...

- Comment cela ? demanda Keira.

- C'est instinctif. Je sens qu'il y a des réponses ici. Comme si mes pensées ne me l'indiquaient pas mais que mon cervau se souvenait d'ici comme d'une issue de secours. Je suis folle, je crois.

- A cause du fait que tu n'aimes pas faire de shopping ? Ca, c'est sûr ! approuva Keira.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Les semaines continuaient de passer, les jours se succédant, gris et pluvieux. Ma vie se transforma en une agréable routine : aller à l'université, répondre aux nombreux mails aussi nombreux que pressants de Maman, passer du temps avec Ian et Keira, et bien évidement, travailler.

Bizarrement, j'avais beaucoup de succès avec les gaçons de l'université, et Keira en riait, elle aussi très populaire. Je refusais toujours leurs avances, par égard pour Mike. Keira, elle, enchainait les conquêtes, mais sans jamais avoir de relations sérieuses : "Trop dangereux, disait-elle".

Bref, tout se passait pour le mieux.

Bientôt, les premières neiges arrivèrent, vers début décembre. Moi qui n'aimait pas la neige...

Cela mis tout le monde de bonne humeur, et c'est en riant que Keira déboula au self pour la pause de midi. Elle se planta devant Ian et moi, et lança :

- J'ai cassé avec mon copain !

- Ah bon ? se moqua Ian. Déjà ? Le pauvre !

Je rigolai :

- Et pourrait-on en savoir la cause ?

Elle prit un air de conspiratrice, et dit :

- Vous savez qu'il y a une fête pour Noël, où tous les étudiants de Juneau sont conviés ?

Ne nous laissant pas le temps d'acquiécer, elle continua :

- Et je compte y aller avec à la bombe de l'université à mon bras. J'ai nommé Edward Cullen !

* * *

_et voila !! alors ?? pas mal ? bien ? pourri ?? j'attends votre avis!_

_je sais, cette fin est très sadique ! je compte sur vous pour m'inonder de reviews pour que je poste la suite au plus vite !!_

_gros bsx et merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire encore un chapitre..._


	5. flirt

_**AAAARGGG VEU PA MOURRIR !! TRO JEUNE POUR CA!! ...**_

_**... désolée j'ai vraiment été sadique pour le chapitre précédant et je ne vous promet pas de ne pas recommecer !! (y a encore qqn qui suit ou pas là ??)**_

_**je tiens à remercier tous ces qui me suivent parce que ca fait vraiment plaisir !! ca me motive pour faire des chapitres rapidement... j'ai été inondée de reviews et merci!! ( et aussi à celles (ceux??) qui lisent et qui ne laissent pas de reviews!)**_

**_au fait, j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose, c'est que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Stephenie Meyer !! ( dommage, surtout pour Edward... )_**

_Sabe: mercii ! tu sai que tu me fai tro plaisir quand tu dis ca !! j'espère que la suite te plaira !! BSXX_

_Delynn Lie: mercii d'avoir répondu aussi rapidement et merci de ta review elle m'a fait tro fait rigoler mdr!! je suis contente que ca te plaise! désolée chef mai g pa posté la suite tout de suite! heusemen que tu m'as pas tuée parce que sinn j'aurais pas pu mettre la suite! prend soin de toi, BSXX_

_Feu du Ciel: merci de ta reviews! vu ke g posté la suite tro vite, g attendu un peu avan de mattre ce chapitre! lol ptdr j'espère que ca va continuer à te plaire! prend soin de toi BSXX_

_praes: décidemen tu devines tt! va falloir etre plu prudente...lol mercii pour ta review vous avez toutes réagi pareil ptdr!! pour quoi pa?? je pourrai très bien oser, tu sai!! tu verras bien de toute facon... merci encore ! j'adore la fic que tu écris ossi elle est cool! gro BSXX_

_momo: tu verras bien! dsl de t'avoir fai attendre!! niark niark BSXX et merci !!_

_Arya Cullen: cc !! merci du complimen ca fai chaud au coeur!! de tte facon il fau bien un peu de suspense, non?? mdr et Edward c le mien, ok?? lol moi aussi je suis impatiente de le revoir! BSXX_

_Lilove: de rien lol mai c moi qui te remercie pour tes 2 reviews super sympa!! t'inquiète pa pr Bella elle est entre de bonnes mains! tu m'a tro fai rigoler avec toutes ces mises en gardes : ct comique! pk tu dis que jasper doi s'en vouloir g pa tt compri... enfin bon gros BSXX!_

_breaking-dawn-fic: mercii tu me fais trop plaisir quand tu dis ca !! tu va voir j'me suis permis de faire un peu de pub pour toi!! on se voit jeudi en tt cas!! jtd BSXXX_

_alexia: c ma première fic alor j'expérimente des trucs et la je dois dire que couper le chapitre comme ca ca m'e tro fait rire!! rire sadique mercii pour ta review en tt ca et gros BSXX_

_naikyy: merci!! mercii!! ca me fai rire de voir tes réactions mdr! je veu pa que tu me tues!! pa maintenant! mi ossi mike m'énerve lol tu me fai vraimen tro tro plaisir sans blague! j'adore aussi ta fic! prend bien soin de toi! et gros BSXX_

_Puky: merci de ton compliment j'étai persuadée que mon résumer était pourri! lol mai vraiment merci pour ta review! moi ossi j'ai hate de voir commen edward va réagir mdr bon, gro BSXX!! et j'espère que tu va continuer à aimer!_

_Sabe: t'inquiète pas j'aime tro Edward pour ne pas le mettre! lol merci pour ta review en tout cas et gro BSXX!_

**_ouf! c'était bien long de répondre à toutes vos reviews! passons aux choses sérieuses!! _**

* * *

- J'ai nommé Edward Cullen !

Je trésaillis. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Où avais-je déjà entendu ce nom ? Je tentais de m'en souvenir, en vain.

- Tu parais surprise, s'étonna Ian.

- Eh...non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? mentis-je.

Hélas, je n'ai jamais su mentir convenablement.

- De toute façon, tu n'aurais aucune chance avec lui ! dit Keira. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Ca aussi, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part...

- Bon courage, alors, dis-je pour me rattraper.

- Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que Bella... continua Ian, me faisant un clin d'oeil, fonce !

Commença alors une longue période de flirt, auquel je n'assistais pas. Tandis que je restais avec Ian, Keira tentait de draguer Edward. Tentait.

Alors que son jumeau essayions de définir le pourcentage de chance qu'elle avait de sortir avec lui, Keira vint nous voir, toute souriante :

- Alors ? m'enquis-je.

- C'est pour bientôt, me confia-t-elle. On s'entend bien, mais je compte l'inviter à la fête en tant qu'ami. Après arrivera ce qui arrivera au cours de la soirée sous l'effet de l'ambiance et de l'alcool...

- Tu as bien de l'espoir, rit Ian. Enfin bon. On verra bien !

De retour dans mon studio, je consultai mes mails : trois nouveaux. Evidemment, les trois provenaient de Maman :

_Bella, Ca va ? Comment se passe ta vie ? Comptes-tu aller au bal de Noël ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connaîtrais le code du cadenas de mon vélo ? Chez nous, tout va pour le mieux. Phil s'épanouit bien et j'ai un truc à t'annoncer. Réponds-moi d'abord. Je t'embrasse, Maman._

_Bon, tu réponds ou quoi ??_

_Si tu ne réponds pas dans l'heure qui suit, j'appelle la police ! xxx, Maman. P.S: quel est le code? j'en ai vraiment besoin. _

Je soupirai, et commençai à taper :

_Coucou Maman !  
Ne te fais pas de souci, tout va pour le mieux. Non, je ne pense pas aller au bal quoi que... peut-être que si j'invite Mike et Angela...  
Le code du cadenas, c'est 2999. Note le !  
Tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer, je crois ! En quoi cela consiste ?  
je t'embrasse, et prends bien soin de toi  
xxx Bella._

Satisfaite, j'envoyai le mail, et me préparai une salade. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de mettre au clair les sensations nouvelles que j'éprouvais quand Keira flirtait avec ce Cullen. Je dût m'interrompre lorsque je commençai à verser du jus d'orange sur mes tomates. Après avoir réparé ma bêtise, je m'installai, et commençai à manger. Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Ne rien laisser paraître. De toute façon, arrivera ce qui arrivera, comme l'avait si bien dit Keira.

Le lendemain matin, je me précipitai sur les jumeaux. Je reçus des commentaires dragueurs, et quand je me plantai devant Keira et Ian, ce que je m'apprêtais à leur dire ne fit que se renforcer :

- Coucou !

- Salut Bella ! Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ian.

- oui ! J'ai eu une idée pour que les gens arrêtent d'espérer quoi que ce soit de moi.

- Ah bon ? Dis-moi tout, me pressa Keira.

- J'aimerais inviter Angela et Mike, mon copain, pour le bal de Noël !

* * *

**_et voila un nouveau chapitre terminé!! vos réactions ?? _**

**_Je voulais aussi faire de la pub pour un blog qui vraiment génial sur fascination!! l'adresse c'est breaking-dawn-fic!! ca vaut vraiment le coup d'aller voir! c'est une fiction sur breaking dawn très bien écrite..._**

**_Gros bisouxx ! et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_**


	6. bal

_****_

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir votre vampire préférée (ironique) !!

_**réponses aux revieweurs(euses):**_

_arya15: merci pr ta review !! moi ossi ! lol BSXX_

_Delynn Lie: c'est pas pour toute suite la retrouvaile de memoire ( je sais pas si ca se dit mais c pas grave), au fait, c moi qui te remercie vu que tu m'envoie des reviews!! t'inquiète moi nn plus jm pas mike!! ;) gros BSXXX_

_Momiji33: moi nn plu t'inquiète pas jm pas du tt Mike ptdr gros ZOUBIX_

_Amy: hummm... ca pourrait se faire je vais voir... tu m'as tro fai marrer quand j'ai lu ta review tu l'aime Ian dis donc! tu veu vraimen qu'il se prenne un rateau?? on verra bien de toute facon aller prend soin de toi et gros BSXX _

_Lilove: ahh ok!! dsl j'avai pas compris... je crois que Edward t'as entendue vue que il aime toujours bella autant!!lol ;) au fait il fai pas attention aux pensée des autres maintenant il fait que penser à Bella! sinon pou renér tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ce qui va se passer!! pour Ian et Keira, vu que il sont que deux ils s'embêtent un peu et ça les amuse de jouer avec des humlains ou humaines ( sauf pour bella qu'ils considèrent comme une véritable amie) pr le fait que tu soit une pipellette t'inquiète, comme ca on est 2!! mdr merci pour ta review!! gros BSXX et prens soin de toi!!_

_Puky: merci pour ta review!! contente ke ce te plaise !! gros ZOUBIX_

_nicolas: merci ! ca me fait plaisir! ne t'inquiète pas, tu va retrouver l'Edward national qu'on connait tous! Tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses ce chapitre (normalement). ! merci pour tt! BSXX_

_la pyromane: j'espère que tu te reconnais!! merci pout ton com ca m'a tro fai plaisir!! de rien pour la pub, j'espère ke ca va servir à quelque chose!! BSXX jtd_

_Scotty: mdr mercii!! tu me fai rougir arretelol ok ok je continu le message est bien passé contente que ca te plaise! maintenan je stresse pour que tu continue à aimer ma fic!! BSXX_

_lulu: t'inquiète tu va retrouver Edward bientôt marci pr tt en cas BSXX_

_lilou: sérieuxx?? t'a relu deux fois ma fic?? sa me fai tro tro plaisir!! c'est trop sympa! voici la suite! BSXX_

_marion: merciii!! c'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir écrit une si gentille review! BSXX_

_ptitebella45: de rien avec plaisir! j'espère ke tu va aimer la suite! BSXX_

_praes: tu verras bien!! merci pour ta review elle m'a fait rire BSXX_

_Feu du Ciel: tu vas voir...je ne te dis pas ce qui va se passer parce que il faut pas gacher la sureptise, hein ? allez, gros BSXX_

_naikyy: Keira joue son role, et faut pas la critiquer!! (c'est pas de sa faute c'est de la mienne mdr)... tu me fait trop rigoler! gros BSXX_

_klowé: moi aussi !! mdr encore un peu de patience BSXX_

_Sabe: wouahhh!! merci bcp pour ta review c'est vraiment simpa de dire ça! BSXXX_

* * *

- J'aimerai inviter Angela et Mike, mon copain, pour le bal de Noël !

- C'est... une bonne idée, approuva Ian. J'ai bien envie de les rencontrer.

- Tu trouves ? demandai-je. Tant mieux ! continuai-je, rassénérée.

C'est détendue que j'assistais aux cours de la journée.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes au self, je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange : les jumeaux ne mangeaient pas. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir ? C'est ce que je leur fis remarquer :

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Keira. Nous sommes végétariens.

Ils sourirent. Ils n'avaient pas répondu à ma question. Je me promis d'insister pour savoir la vérité.

J'ignorais que, à l'autre bout de la salle, cinq étudiants tous plus beaux les uns que les autres parlaient de nous...

**Point de vue de Rosalie :**

Keira était une vampire, comme nous. Ce ne serait pas dangereux si elle sortait avec Edward. C'est ce que je répétais sans cesse à mon cher frère :

- Il faut que tu oublie l'humaine, Edward, martelai-je. Vas plutôt au bal avec cette Keira, essaye au moins ! Tu dis toi-même que c'est une bonne amie !

- Oui, et rien d'autre ! se défendit Edward.

- Alors dis-toi que vous y allez en "amis", si ça peux te rassurer !

- ...Pas question ! rugit Edward. Je ne la trahirai pas de cette façon !

- D'accord, capitulai-je, ayant compris qu'il faisait allusion à Bella. Mais ce que je fais c'est pour ton bien, tu sais ! Un jour tu me remercieras !

C'est alors que je pris conscience des regards que me lançaient mes frères et soeurs :

Etonné pour Emett.

Narquois pour Jasper.

Meurtrier pour Alice.

Mal à l'aise, je partis, incapable de supporter leur regard. Un jour, j'arriverai à faire oublier l'humaine à Edward. Je me le jurai.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Le soir, quand je rentrai chez moi, j'envoyai deux mails a Mike et à Angela pour les inviter. Je découvris aussi celui que m'avait envoyé ma mère :

_Bella,_ _merci pour ton mail, c'est un bon choix d'inviter tes deux amis. Ce que je veux t'annoncer est ... que je suis enceinte de Phil ! Moi qui attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! Je suis si heureuse, ma chérie ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Je t'aime. xxx Maman._

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je fixai l'écran. Surprise. Contente. Choquée. Je mis du temps à accepter ce fait, et lorsque je répondis à maman, j'étais très enthousiaste :

_FELICITATION ! bravo je suis heureuse pour toi ! C'est pour quand ? Garçon ou fille ? Réponds moi vite ! Je t'aime aussi. xx Bella._

une semaine tard, il ne restait que quelques jours avant le bal. Mike et Angela avait prévu de venir le matin même du bal, et de dormir dans mon studio. Keira s'était faite repousser par le Cullen :

"- non, désolé. je ne peux pas.

- Il y a déjà quelqu'un, avait demandé Keira, rancunière.

- Oui, même si je ne sais pas si je la reverrai en jour... En ce moment, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou : je sens son odeur partout, je la vois partout ! Mais tout est fini. Tout est fini."

Il paraît qu'il avait l'air désespéré, égaré : Keira m'avait confié qu'il avait l'air très amoureux, et c'est ça qui l'avait empêché d'insister.

Après deux jours de supplice de shopping avec Keira, j'avais fini par me trouver la robe idéale, cadeau de Keira : bleue mer, elle avait de fines bretelles de dentelle, et m'arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle possédait un col en V un peu plongeant (à ma plus grande honte) "Eh quoi ! il faut bien mettre tes formes en valeur, cocotte !" m'avait rétorqué Keira. Le haut de la robe, pourvue d'un corset, s'évasait au niveau des hanches. J'avais réussi à négocier pour ne porter que de petites ballerines blanches. Keira, elle, avait opté pour une robe noire, qui contrastait avec son tein blanchâtre. Elle était longue, et possédait un dos nu. Des escarpins complétaient sa tenue. Heureusement que la soirée se déroulait à l'intérieur, car l'hiver de l'Alaska était très rigoureux.

Puis, Mike et Angela arrivèrent. Je vins les accueillir à l'aéroport de Juneau, seule. Dès qu'il me vit, Mike accourut vers moi et m'embrassa férocement, et longuement. Finalement, je réussis à l'interrompre, et lançai :

- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver !

- Oui, tu m'as manqué ! renchérit Angela. ce n'est plus pareil, sans toi.

- Je suis content que tu ne n'aies pas oublié, chérie, dit Mike en m'enlaçant la taille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

De retour au studio, il fut décidé que Angela dormirait sur le canapé, Mike sur un lit de camp, et moi dans mon lit. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Un, mon lit n'avait une place, et deux, je ne me sentais pas prête pour passer aux choses sérieuses avec Mike. Celui-ci n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa déception sur ce point. Angela et moi passâmes notre après-midi à se préparer pour la fête, au grand ennui de Mike.

À sept heures cinquante, nous étions prêtes. Les cheveux lissés pour mon amie et bouclés pour moi, maquillées légèrement, nous avions revêtu nos robes. Le bal commençait à huit heures. Nous partîmes du studio et marchâmes cinq minutes pour nous rendre à l'université. Il neigeait, et les voitures commençaient à prendre des formes plus arrondies, recouvertes peu à peu par un tapis blanc.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle où se tenait la fête, l'endroit était bondé, il y avait de l'ambiance. Mike partit chercher des verres, tandis que je discutais avec Angela.

**Point de vue de Mike : **

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé ! Bella m'aimait, le ballet était bien, mais c'était avant que je voie, LUI !

- Oh non, pas lui, murmurais-je.

Il leva la tête, et me regarda. Son visage, habituellement neutre, passa de la stupeur à l'étonnement, puis à la fureur. Il marcha à grands pas vers moi. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? me demanda-t-il, agressif.

- ... Je...suis avec Bella. Je sors avec Bella, répondis-je, insistant sur le fait qu'elle était à moi.

- Où est-elle, dit-il.

Il avait l'air...en détresse. Sur son visage se disait une douleur intense.

- Mène-moi à elle.

Tandis que je le guidais, le pas lourd, une femme d'une extraordinaire beauté apparut. J'oubliais aussitôt Bella, ne pensant qu'à la nouvelle venue. Cullen me regarda avec mépris.

- Viens, Edward, dit-elle d'un ton cajoleur, je vais te présenter à mon amie, tu sais je t'en ai parlé ! Celle qui a perdu la mémoire !

Je gémis. Non ! Pas ça ! Elle se tourna vers moi :

- Tiens ! Tu es qui, toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Mike.

- Keira. Allez, viens Edward, dit Keira en le tirant par le bras.

**Point de vue d'Eward :**

Pour ce qui se prenait Keira ? Elle m'entraînait vers une inconnue alors que Bella était là, toute proche. Je tentais de résister. Rien à faire, nous étions de force égale. J'essayais alors de voir de qui elle parlait. Rien non plus. Elle me cachait ses pensées, pour obtenir un effet de surprise. Je baissais la tête.

- Et voilà ! dit-elle, satisfaite. Edward, voici Bella. Bella, je te présente Edward.

En entendant son nom, je levai brusquement la tête. Elle n'avait pas changé. J'en oubliais de respirer. Ses beaux yeux marrons étaient teintés d'incompréhension, comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

- Bella, soufflai-je. Oh Bella.

J'avançai pour la serrer dans mes bras, sentir sa chaleur et son corps souple contre moi. C'est alors que je me souvint :" Tu sais, celle qui a perdu la mémoire !". Je me figeai, horrifié.

* * *

**_Et voila un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! _**

**_qu'en pensez vous?? plus il y aura de reviews plus je posterai vite la suite!! _**

**_je voulais dire aussi : BONNE CHANCE A TOUTES CELLES ET CEUX QUI PASSENT UN EXAMEN BIENTOT!!_**

**_et aussi : le blog que je vous ait conseillé d'aller voir n'est pas le mien, et il est vraiment trop bien !_**


	7. retrouvailles mouvementées

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent ! et aussi et surtout ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews !**_

_**Désolée, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour taper ce chapitre, donc j'espère que la suite va vous plaire, et que vous allez continuer à m'envoyer autant de reviews !! **_

**_réponses aux revieweurs :_**

_sasa: waouhh merci pour ta review trop trop gentille ! pourvu que ce chapitre te plaise ! BSXX_

_praes: contente que ca te plaise. moi aussi je ne crois qu'en Edwardlol ca doit etre pareil pour toutes les filles ayant lu twilight!! mdr j'aime bien la fic que t'écris ! BSXX_

_nicolas: laisse moi m'occuper de rosalie héhéhéhé!! merci à toi aussi pour ta review ! BSXX_

_momo: ca m'amuse!! lol je crois que tous ceux qui écrivent des fics sont sadiques dans leur genre!! lol BSXX _

_naikyy: ah tu verras! tu verras bien ce qui va se passer!! fais toi pluto du souci pour Rosalie!! mdr prend bien soin de toi et n'oublie pas de continuer ta fic aulieu de lire la mienne!! lol BSXX_

_la pyromane: merci merci merci merci!! lol jtd t vraimen tro sympa de dire ca mais tu devrais dormir un peu quand meme!! lol BSXX_

_Amy: merci t'es trop sympa!! dsl de pas t'avoir prévenue que c'était pas ma fic sur le blog! il appartient à la pyromane qui est juste au-dessus de toi merci pour tt en tt cas! j'espère que tu va continuer à aimer!! prend soin de toi BSXX_

_Puky: tu varras bien!! merci pour ta review en tt cas!! BSXX_

_Scotty: j'ai essayé de foncer, crois moi!! lol merci pour ta review elle est trop sympa!! non je veux pas te tuer!! mdr allez BSXX_

_Lilove: oulala c'est la review la plus longue que j'ai jamais recu!! lol. heureusement que Edward aime encore BElla sinon ce serait vraiment po drole!! tu peu te faire du soucis pour Rosalie! je crois que t'es pas la seule à déteser mike en tt cas mdr... désolée pour Emmet ( pour le m jme souvenais plus comment ca s'écrivait...) pour le reste...eh bien tu verras!! prend soin de toi et BSXX_

_Delynn Lie: merci pour ta review! bonnes vacances en tout cas!! BSXX_

_Klowé: mercii!! j'espère que la suite te plaira BSXX_

_Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic:_ je veux bien croire que Edward soit réservé, mais il est soit pr Bella soit pour MOI ok?? lol merci en tout cas et prend soin de toi! BSXX

_alessia: nooooon pitié pas le procèèès!! tout mais pas caaaaaaa!! mdr tu m'as trop fait rigoler!! BSXX_

_Isbm: mercii!! mercii!! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!! BSXX_

_loli1803: merci merci merci merci merci lol t'as compris le message là?? c'est clair? prend soin de toi BSXX_

_Feu du Ciel: ah ah ah c'est fait pour! merci en tout cas tu m'as bien faite rigoler prend soin ed toi, et BSXX_

_ptitebella45: c'est moi qui te remecie BSXX_

_Sabe: merci te ta review ca fait plaisir crois moi j'espère que ton examen s'est bien passé, moi j'ai pas encore fini, et je suis CENSEE réviser( tu vois ce que je suis entrain de faire là??) BSXX_

_lilou: ca me fait plaisir que tu soies en manque je t'écoute et met la suite! BSXX_

_nicolas: je crois que j'ai compris le message... lol voila le chap 7! BSXX_

* * *

Point de vue de Keira:

Quoi ? Ils se connaissent ? Ou plutôt, "il" la connaît, rectifiai je, la mémoire de Bella étant défaillante. C'était donc elle, l'élue du coeur d'Edward ?

Je déglutis. En regardant le visage d'Édouard. S'il y en avait un qui souffrait, c'était bien lui.

Point de vue de Rosalie :

De loin, j'assistais à l'écoeurante scène, dépitée. J'avais presque atteint mon but ! Pourquoi l'humaine avait dû réduire à néant ce que j'avais mis plus d'un an à construire ? C'est alors que j'entendis Alice se faufiler derrière moi :

- Depuis une année entière, j'ai tû à Edward ce que tu avais fait à Bella, proféra-t-elle, le ton lourd de menaces. Mais si tu ne lui avoues pas tout ce soir, je te jure que je lui raconterai ce qui s'est passé, et ce ne sera sûrement pas de la façon que tu souhaites.

Je me recroquevillai, ma fierté blessée, puis partis, le simple fait de rester à côté d'Alice m'étant insoutenable. Autant pour elle que pour moi.

Point de vue de Mike :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-IL arrivé? Il avait tout gâché ! S'il y avait une chose que je craignais par-dessus tout, c'étais bien que Bella retrouve là mémoire ! Oh non !Tout mais pas ça !

Histoire de casser ces retrouvailles plus qu'insupportables, je me précipitai sur Bella, et l'embrassai. De ma force. De tout mon amour. Pressant mon corps bouillonnant contre le sien, je ne me rendis même pas compte que le regard que m'adressait Cullen était tout sauf amical et indulgent, et encore moins que Bella n'était pas vraiment consentante pour ce baiser.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

A la vue de cet Apollon me dévorant littéralement des yeux, je manquai de défaillir. Mon coeur battait à grands coups douloureux, mais, à vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sonné aussi beau, aussi fort. Je me battai pour traverser, déchirer ce voile qui masquait une partie de mon passé. Comme si j'étais sous l'eau tout près de la surface, et que je manquais d'air, nageant, me débattant de toutes mes forces. J'essayais de prendre une bouffée d'air, en vain.

Je compris que, si passé il y avait, l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi devait en faire partie, jouant un des rôles principaux. Si ce n'était pas le premier rôle. C'est alors que, brisant la bulle intime dans laquelle Edward moi étions plongés, Mike m'embrassa.

Je tentais de résister, furieuse. Rien à faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Embarrassée, gênée, je profitais qu'il décolle un peu ses lèvres des miennes pour prendre une goulée d'air frais et hurler :

- Mike ! Tu es fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Que je ne "t'oublie" pas, comme tu le dis si bien ? Et bien c'est raté !

Sans me rendre compte que la musique s'était coupée, et que j'étais la cible de tous les regards, je continuais :

- Tu veux ma mort ? Je commence en avoir marre de toi ! Toujours à m'embrasser quand il ne faut pas ! Toujours être collant ! Ca en devient malsain !

- Mais... Je... Bégaya Mike.

- Tais-toi ! Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? Je casse ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Plus jamais !

Je tournais les talons et m'enfuis en sanglots vers la porte de la sortie, escomptant une sortie rapide et sans bruit. C'était sans compter ma malchance et mon manque d'équilibre.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, je me pris les pieds dans les fils de la sono. Un fracas épouvantable retenti, tandis que enceintes, micros, chaîne stéréo dégringolaient par terre, m'ensevelissant.

Je poussai deux cris.

Un de surprise.

Un de douleur.

Je m'effondrai, m'évanouissant, me laissant aspirer par les ténèbres, pour échapper au mal qui faisaient souffrir chaque parcelle de mon corps meurtri, mon sang se répendant sur le carrelage frais.

Je ne vis pas Edward se précipiter sur moi, livide, en poussant un cri de terreur, tandis que cinq autres étudiants sortaient de la salle en courant, tachant de ne pas respirer. Je ne le sentis pas me soulever, comme je ne pesais rien, ni me palper pour vérifier si j'étais encore entière. je ne ressentis même pas le vent glacial fouetter mon visage alors qu'Edward me portait vers l'hôpital, courant de toutes ses forces, comme une flèche dont j'étais la corde de l'arc.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais au chevet de Bella, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Bella. A la fois si proche et si loin. Je soupirais, et senti une main réconfortante se poser sur mon épaule :

- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Carlisle. Elle est tirée d'affaire mais n'ouvrira les yeux que dans quelques heures. Au fait, tu devrais t'expliquer avec Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je, surpris. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle ne te l'a toujours pas dit ? Dans ce cas, je lui laisse le soin de t'en parler. Viens, allons dans mon bureau, nous ne serons pas dérangés, et mieux installés.

Non sans avoir jeté un ultime coup d'oeil à Bella, je suivais mon père. Tout le reste de la famille était déjà présent dans la pièce. Je m'avançais vers Rosalie, et lançai :

- Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, je crois ?

* * *

**Décidément, je crois que ca m'amuse de couper les chapitres à des moments clé ! mdr**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**on se revoit au prochain chapitre !!**


	8. explications

_**Voici le 8ième chapitre, posté avec un peu de retard ( mais pourquoi ne pas profiter d'un si beau temps ??)**_

**_en attendant, place aux réponses de reviews :_**

_Puky: mercii c'est bien bella de se casser la gueule dans un moment crucial comme ca! mdr prend soin de toi BSXX_

_Vampireaddict: en chantée de faire ta connaissance! lol merci pour ta review! bien sur que je peux m'arreter à des moments comme ca! BSXX_

_loli1803: mercii pour ta review! WAOUU merci!! ca me fait franchement trop plaisir que tu dises ca! BSXX_

_lilove: merciii pour ta review! je crois que t'as encore battu ton recor de longueur!! tu va voir, tu vas trouver toutes tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre ( celui la quoi ). merci bcp pour tes compliments qui me font SUPER plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des 5 vampires qui sortent de la salle, il manque Rosalie vu qu'elle est partie après avoir parlé à Alice ! Allez, Gros BSXX et prend bien soin de toi !_

_alessia: arrete de me menacer sinon je m'arrete tout court d'écrire ma fic!! lol mercii pour ta review en tout cas ca fait très plaisir!! gros BSXX!_

_Amy: meciiii!! t'es trop simpa jtadore! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et en attendant prend bien soin de toi et gros BSXX!_

_coco-kaukau: mercii! ca me fait trop plaisir que t'aime ma fic parce que j'adore la tienne :D ! gros BSXX _

_Sabe: tu verra bien ! merci pour ta review en tout cas et gros BSXX_

_naikyy: WAOUUU marci pour ta review ca me fait franchement plaisiir !! bahh... pk je suis tarée ? c'est bien normal que tu doives faire ta fic aulieu de lire la mienne!! mdr j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre car j'avais du mal à définir ce qui allait se passer... dsl! et pis fo bien profiter du soleil! prend bien soin de toi gros BSXX_

_Feu du Ciel: merci pour ta review !! j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre, et gros BSXX_

_breaking-dawn-fic: mercii!! je suis contente que ca te plaise, et désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à mettre la suite! j'ai trop en vie de savoir la suite alors fait vite. il faut qu'on se voille avec julie ds la semaine! prend bie soin de toi et gros BSXX!! jtd_

_Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic: mdr tu m'a trop fait rigoler avec ta review!! merci! bonnes vacances en tout cas! BSxX_

_Ngazidja: WAOUU merci!! merci beaucoup!! contente que ca te plaise! BSXX_

_ptitebella45: merci!! ca me fais plaisir que tu aime ma fic! j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre, et gros BSXX_

_sasa: tu m'as bien fait rigoler avec ta review! merci BSXX_

_Luciie: je suis d'accord avec toi pour Rosalie! mdr merci pour ta review elle est super sympa! BSXX_

**_Voila enfin le chapitre ! _**

* * *

- Avant tout chose, coupa Esmée, je tiens à dire que je n'ai joué aucun rôle dans cette histoire. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle et moi avons tout découvert ce soir, grâce à Alice. Je désapprouve totalement ta conduite Rosalie, et en suis fortement déçue.

Soudain, je compris. Si Bella ne se souvenais plus de moi, c'était de la faute de Rosalie, et uniquement de la sienne ! Je poussai un feulement de rage et bondit sur elle. Si rapidement qu'elle ne pût s'esquiver. J'étais dans un état second. Comment avait-elle osé... ? S'en prendre à Bella, si fragile, si innocente ? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire du mal, sachant que je la chérissais plus que tout, que j'étais prêt à mourir pour elle, si c'était nécessaire ? Mais Rosalie était à ma merci maintenant.

Je m'apprêtai à lui arracher la tête, tremblant de fureur, lorsque le Rosalie s'exclama :

- Attends, Edward ! Ecoute-moi. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à ta Bella chérie, c'est parce que tu l'as larguée ! Tu n'as pas su la protéger ! J'ai voulu lui épargner des années de souffrance, qu'elle reparte à zéro, pour t'oublier, pour oublier notre existence ! Et Alice ne t'avait-elle pas prévenu que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver à Bella si tu la quittais ?

Je baissa la tête.

Flash-back :

Devant la porte de ma maison, Alice et moi discutons :

- Edward, dit-elle, si tu quittes Bella demain, un événement horrible va lui arriver ! Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va se passer exactement, mais tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !

- Ecoute-moi bien Alice, réponds-je, ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est pour son bien, pour qu'elle ne risque plus sa vie à chaque fois qu'elle passe du temps avec moi ! Nous partis, elle ne risque strictement rien à Forks ! Et puis, comment peux-tu être sûre de ce que tu me racontes si tu ne vois même pas quel genre de chose peux lui arriver !

Alice me dévisage, ulcéré, furieuse, et lançe, juste avant de partir :

- Fais en sorte que Bella reste en bonne santé, sinon je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Fin du flash-back.

- Je dois admettre que sur ce point, tu avais raison, Alice, admis-je. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de faire ça ! Continuai-je.

Je balançai mon poing dans le ventre de Rosalie.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, et je m'interrompis, bouche bée.

Point de vue de Bella :

J'avais mal. Chaque partie de mon corps n'étais que souffrance. Pourtant, j'étais vivante.

Je me remémorais le soir du bal. Ne parvins à me souvenir que d'une chose. Ou plutôt d'une personne. Edward. Son visage si familier. Je sentis le voile masquant la partie manquante devenir de plus en plus transparent. La surface de l'eau ne me paraissait tout à coup plus si lointaine. A bout de souffle, je me débâtîs une ultime fois. J'inspirai alors une grande bouffée d'air. Ouvris les yeux. Une vague de souvenirs déferla en moi.

Je me souvins d'Edward. L'homme de ma vie. De sa famille et de sa nature. C'était un vampire. Puis, un point sombre me revint : il m'avait quitté. Il ne m'aimait plus.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, tandis que je m'asseyais brusquement, le coeur battant à toute rompre, douloureux. Perdue, je regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvai dans une chambre d'hôpital, couverte de bleus. Je me levai d'un bon, vacillai, me rattrapant au dernier moment, puis courus, difficilement tant mes hématomes m'élançaient. Arrivée à la hauteur d'une infirmière, je lui demandai :

- Sauriez-vous où se trouve Edward Cullen, le fils du Docteur Cullen ?

- Euh... Vous voulez parler du sublime roux ?

Elle prit un air rêveur. J'acquiéçai, impatiente :

- Ils sont dans le bureau du Docteur, le numéro 107.

- Merci !

Je m'y précipitai. C'est lorsque je poussais la porte que je me rendis compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Je vis Rosalie, tenue fermement par un Edward hors de lui, et les autres, prêts à intervenir au cas où les deux frères et soeurs décideraient de s'entre-tuer.

Puis, Edward lâcha la blonde et se précipita vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, et me serra contre lui, doucement. Son corps dur et froid se pressa contre le mien, chaud et souple. Mon coeur, qui battait déjà très vite, accéléra encore. A bout de souffle, je trouvai tout de même la force de murmurer :

- Edward ! Oh, Edward ! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Pourquoi me disais-tu que tu m'aimais ?

Pour toute réponse, il répondit par un baiser passionné, absolument pas sage et prudent, pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Je m'effondrai dans ses bras, en pleurs :

- ... Tu pleures ? souffla Edward, de son haleine glacée, au creux de mon oreille (je frissonnai). Mais je t'aime, ma Bella ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Oh, Bella. Sache que je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Plus jamais tu m'entends ?

Cette tirade était destinée à rester gravée dans mon coeur. Je souris à l'homme de ma vie, à travers mes larmes, rayonnante de bonheur.

* * *

_**Et voila !! un chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver, je m'en excuse!**_

_**alors ?? aimé ? pas aimé ? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

_**en attendant votre avis, je vous dit à bientot pour le prochain chapitre, si il y en a un, car, **__**au fait, ma fic pourrait très bien se finir comme ca, donc je fais un sondage : voulez vous que je continue ou pas ?? plus il y aura d'avis positifs, plus il y aura de chances que je continue !**_

_**BSXX à toutes et à tous!**_


	9. un retour unattendu

**_désolée pour ce retard ! j'espère ne pas vous avoir pas fait trop attendre...mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre (entre manque d'inspiration et bugs qui ont effacé tout ce que j'avais écrit)..._**

**_merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super sympa !! et pis merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui laissent pas de reviews ;)_**

**_je continue ma fic car la majorité veut une suite, donc voila : je vais en faire une mais ce sera pas un prologue, il y aura surement 6 ou 7 chapitres encore! et merci à breaking-dawn-fic, qui m'as donné des idées pour la suite !_**

**_et je voulais vous dire aussi : BONNES VACANCES !! voila c'est fait. lol_**

**_place aux réponses maintenant :_**

_Feu du Ciel :_ _merci pour ta review !! merci du conseil, parce qu'il a fallu que je trouve ce ki allait se passer après donc... gros BSXX et prends soin de twa !_

_breaking-dawn-fic : merki pour les tuyaux, ma pyromane !! j'espère ke tu vas aimer cette suite!! et sinn, a quand la suite pour ta fic ? gros BSXX jtd_

_Amy: ... merci!! Waou c'est trop sympa ce que t'as mis!! merci!! j'espère que la suite vas te plaire, et gros BSXX!_

_Puky: oki pour la suite ! et merci pour ta review en tout cas ! gros BSXX!!_

_ptitebella45: oki message recu ! j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre! merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir! BSXX_

_loli1803: waouu merci ! tu m'as trop fait rigoler la ! bon, message recu, j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite et pis c'est moi qui te dis MERCI parce que tu lis ma fic! allez, gros BSXX et prends soin de twa ! _

_Vampireaddict: merci pour l'idée, je le ferai surement à la fin de la fic ! et pis BIENVENUE ! mdr et gros BSXX!!_

_Mistougirl: merci pour ta tite review toute mignone ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! gros BSXX !_

_yyyy: oki, message recu ! lol BSXX!_

_Lilove: merci merci merci merci merci pour ta review!! t'as compris la?? lol t'es trop sympa! bon, ba je fais une suite pour te faire plaisir alors gros BSXX et prends bien soin de toi !_

_sasa: Eh, c'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review so nice ! bon ba je continue, comme tu le vois ! allez, gros BSXX et prends soin de toi !_

_alessia: c bon j'avai compris que c'était pour rire!! mdr sinon t'avais bien deviné pour bella, bravo !! merci pour tes reviews! tu vois que je me suis pas arretée ! lol j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite et pis gros BSXX!!_

_praes: merci et message recu ! lol contente que ca te plaise et que tu veuille une suite ! allez, gros BSXX et prends soin de toi !_

_Sabe: waouu merci !! ca me fais super plaisir ta review trop mignone ! merci! allez, j'espère que cette suite vas te plaire er gros BSXX!_

_julaïe: mercii bcp !! tu m'as fait super plaisir ! jtd bon ba voila la suite ! et tu m'envoie quand ton chapitre 2, parce que ze veut la suite, moi! faut qu'on se voille bon ba gros BSXX en attendant et prends soin de toi !_

_Luciie: mercii pour ta review!! elle m'as fait super plaisir! mais vous etes toutes sadiques envers rosalie! la pauvre!! mdr enfin bon elle l'a bien cherché quand meme!! t'es trop simpa et pis gros BSXX et prends soin de toi !_

_naikyy: pourquoi est-ce que a chaque fois que je lis tes reviews je suis toujours pétée de rire ?? grande question !! mdr t'inquiète pas comme tru le vois JE FAIS UNE SUITE!! ta review y est pour quelque chose, je pense et pourquoi tu l'aime pas Rosalie dans ma fic ? tu envoie une hisoire à une édition ?? waouu (moi ca fait des années que j'en reve) alors ?? ils en disent quoi ? ca raconte quoi ? je peut la lire ? bon j'espère qu'ils vont l'accepter en tout cas! et pis désolée pour ce retard il fait vraiment trop beau dehors! on se comprend, hein , SAUF QUE toi t'as intéret à faire vite la suit, OK ?? bon merci pour tout et GROS BSXX ! prends bien soin de toi !_

_coco-kaukau: merci pour ta review!! ca fait chaud au coeur ! et puis t'as raison, c'est parfait qu'on aime nos fics mutuellement! allez, gros BSXX!_

_Alice-Cullen-Sister-Psychic:_ _WAAOUUU merci! jsuis contente de t'avoir touchée a ce point! bon j'espère que tu vas aimer ce prochain chapitre! gros BSXX et prends soin de toi!_

* * *

Le lundi suivant, mes deux familles de vampires se rencontrèrent, en bas des escaliers de l'université de Juneau. Le temps était au gris fixe, et cela ne me dérangeait pas. L'habitude, sans doute ! J'étais contente qu'ils fassent connaîssance.

Lorsque Ian, Keira, et Jasper se virent, ils hoquetèrent.

- Vous vous connaissez déjà ? m'étonnai-je.

- Et comment ! répondit Keira. Nous sommes tous les trois originaires du Texas !

Voyant mon air déconcerté, Edward, qui me tenait contre lui, mon dos contre son torse marmoréen, m'indiqua :

- Ils ont fait partie de la même armée, voilà ce qu'ils veulent dire.

- Oui ! acquiesça Ian, et je me souviens que Jasper était le meilleur d'entre nous ! Son départ a créé un grand vide que Maria n'a jamais réussi à combler.

- Et à la bataille suivante, ajouta Keira, on s'est fait littéralement massacrer. Seuls Ian et moi avons réussi à nous échapper... à survivre, en fait.

- Mais c'est horrible !s'exclama Alice, affligée.

- Oui ! dit Jasper. Bon. Ian, Keira, je vous présente Alice, ma femme ; Emmet ; Rosalie, sa femme, et vous connaissez déjà Edward, il me semble ? N'est-ce pas Keira ?

A ces mots, Édouard me serra un peu plus, et déposa un léger baiser dons mon coup. Mon coeur s'emballa. Il sourit. Même après de longs mois d'absence, je n'arrivai toujours pas à m'habituer au fait qu'il m'aimait, moi l'humaine banale dotée d'un sens de l'équilibre particulièrement précaire. Bien qu'il m'ait répété des dizaines et des dizaines de fois au cours du week-end à quel point il m'aimeit, et combien je lui avait manqué.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. A regret, mon Apollon me relacha. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser, avec beaucoup d'ardeur et pas vraiment de prudence, je dois le dire. Puis, nous dûmes nous séparer. Les Cullen partirent d'un côté, tandis que Ian, Keira et moi partirent de l'autre.

Le soir, invitée par les Cullen, je me rendis dans leur demeure. Elle ressemblait un peu à l'ancienne de Forks, grâce aux multiples ouvertures, mais gardait le style de Juneau. Elle était composée de grosses pierres grises, et paraissait ancienne. La restauration de l'extérieur était magnifique,sûrement l'oeuvre d'Esmée.

Je toquai à la porte, intimidée. Edward ouvrit immédiatement, très heureux de me voir. Son regard s'éclaira, le plongeant dans le mien. Il m'embrassa, très doucement, comme s'il craignait de me briser au moindre geste brusque, passant ses doigts glacés dans ma chevelure. Je frissonai de plaisir.

- Je t'aime, Bella, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Moi aussi, haletai-je.

- Je sais.

C'est alors que j'entendis une Alice exaspérée s'exclamer :

- Au lieu de l'embrasser tu ferais bien d'emmener Bella dans le salon ! Tout le monde l'attend avec impatience ! Qu'en dis-tu mon cher Edward ?

Celui-ci grogna, levant les yeux au ciel, puis, m'entoura la taille et me dirigea vers ce que je pensais être le salon. Je marchais précautionneusement, me concentrant pour ne pas trébucher si un des multiples tapis recouvrant le sol.

Arrivés dans le salon, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. La pièce, très grande, était d'une blancheur immaculée, et très lumineuse. Meublée avec gout, elle respirait le luxe. En son centre, un grand canapé de cuir blanc ainsi que quelques fauteuils acceuillaient une bande de vampires tout souriants, même Rosalie -son sourire étant un peu forcé- et très heureux de me voir. Esmée se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur moi, comme un mère n'ayant pas vu un de ses enfants depuis une éternité. Elle m'enlaça :

- Oh, ma chérie ! Comme tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-elle avec émotion. Edward était très malheureux sans toi, et ton absence nous rendait tous moroses et amorphes...

- Moi aussi, réussis-je à articuler. Je suis contente de vous avoir retrouvés.

Je me dégageai doucement, puis m'enquis-je, tout en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil :

- Et, Jasper, ainsi, tu connais déjà les jumeaux ?

- Oui, répondit-il, prudemment. Ils étaient de ceux qui aimaient le plus se battre. Je pense qu'ils auraient aimé avoir leur propre armée. C'est pour cela que j'ai été surpris de voir qu'ils sont devenus végétariens. Ca ne correspond pas tout à fait à l'image que j'avais d'eux... Mais il ont peut-être changé... Tout comme moi j'ai changé...

- C'est possible, approuva Alice, car je n'ai pour l'instant eu aucune vision négative à leur sujet. Et tant mieux !

- D'ailleurs, dit Rosalie, vous avez entendu parler de ces disparitions, ces derniers jours ? Dix jeunes adultes, paraît-il, des étudiants de Juneau.

- Oui, acquiéça gravement Carlisle. Je pense que c'est l'oeuvre d'un ou de plusieurs vampires. Qu'en penses-tu, Jasper ?

- Je... Jasper s'interrompit.

Alice venait de se figer. Devenue aussi immobile qu'une statue, elle avait l'air très concentré. Puis elle redevint dans son état normal. Je sentis Edward, qui s'était accoudé au dossier de mon fauteuil, se crispa.

- Oh non ! dit-il, violemment. Pas elle !

- De qui tu parles ? s'enquit Carlisle.

- De Victoria, répondit Alice. Elle a retrouvé la trace de Bella, et compte bien se débarrasser d'elle, pour venger son compagnon...

- James, compléta Edward. Elle veut _sa _mort.

Tout le monde compris à qui il faisait allusion. Moi de même, soudain angoissée.

- Je vais lui régler son compte, lança Emmet. Edward, Carlisle, vous m'accompagnez ?

- Hé ! Pas si vite, le coupa Esmée. Il faut s'organiser. Dans combien de temps arrive-t-elle ?

- Dans deux jours, trois tout au plus, nous appris Alice.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, proposa Carlisle : pendant que Bella reste avec Ian et Keira, ses deux amis, sous leur surveillance, nous partons nous occuper de Victoria. Tu es d'accord, Edward ?

Celui-ci avait l'air déchiré. D'un côté, il voulait se débarrasser de la vampire au plus vite, et de l'autre, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi. Ne voulait _plus_ s'éloigner de moi.

- Je...

- Il le faut, Edward, murmurai-je. Ni toi ni moi en avons envie, mais il le faut.

Il vint alors s'accroupir devant moi, me regardant d'un air suppliant et égaré. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains froides, et m'embrassa. Il me transmis ses émotions par le biai de ce baiser sauvage et passionnné. Puis, il me dit :

- Promet moi de faire attention à toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Compris ?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Soudain, une idée me vint :

- Et si tu me transformais ? Ce serait plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?

- NON ! Hors de question, continua-t-il, plus doucement. Pas maintenant.

- Oui, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ajouta Rosalie.

- Bon, d'accord, capitulai-je.

Edward et Carlisle échangèrent un regard. Puis, Edward me pris par la main :

- Je t'emmène chez les jumeaux. Je reviens, ajouta-t-il à sa famille.

Arrivés sur le seuil de la maison, il se tourna vers moi :

- Tu montes ?

Grimaçant, je grimpai tant bien que mal sur son dos dur et musclé. Il se mit ensuite à courrir. Ah ! J'avais oublié cette sentation, celle de voler. Mes quelques larmes s'envolèrent, à cause du vent que produisait la course effrénée. Je me surpris à sourrie, me serrant un peu plus contre l'homme -ou plutôt le vampire- que j'aimais. Je profitai de cet instant, qui prendrait fin très rapidement, j'en était consciente.

En effet, il stoppa sa course devant un immeuble qui m'était familier, pour m'y être souvent rendue : c'était là qu'habitaient Ian et Keira. Edward me fit glisser devant lui, et, me tenant à bout de bras, respirant mon odeur, s'en impraignant, il commença à graver les escaliers. Parvenus au troisième étage, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Apparut sur le seuil un Ian étonné. Rapidement, Edward lui expliqua la situation, et son plan. Ian hocha la tête, puis me dit :

- Viens, Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il (je divinai qu'il s'adressait à Edward), elle ne risque rien avec nous.

Il me tendit la main. Je me tournai vers _mon_ vampire préféré. Nous échangeâmes un baiser au goût de larmes amères.

Mes larmes. S'il n'était pas un vampire, j'étais sûre que _lui_ aussi pleurerait. Nous dûmes, hélas, nous séparer. Il fallait que je reprenne mon souffle, étant au bord de l'asphixie. Edward recula :

- N'oublie pas ta promesse, mon amour.

Puis il partit. Me laissant désemparée sur le pas de la porte.

Ian me prit par les épaules, m'entrainant dans son appartement.

* * *

**_J'avoue être contente de ce chapitre . Pour me rattraper, il est plus long que d'habitude !_**

**_et vous qu'en pensez vous ? Comme suite c'est pourri ? pas mal ?? bien ??_**

**_j'attends votre avis avec impatience ;)_**

**_sur ce, BSXX !!_**


	10. fuite !

**_Désolée encore d'avoir été aussi longue, mais comme on est en vacances, vous comprenez, je ne passe pas mon temps devant l'ordinateur, donc..._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, qui sont moins nombreuses que d'habitude. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'aimez pas la tournure que prend ma fic ? Si oui, dites le moi, je peux surement faire quelque chose !_**

**_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !!_**

**_réponses aux reviews:_**

_Sabe: Merciii pour ta review !! j'espère répondre à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre! Pour le reste, tu verras bien ;) ! Gros BSXX et prends soin de toi!_

_ptitebella45: merci à toi !! pour ta review et pour etre aussi simpa ! mdr je suis contente que la suite te plaise ! allez, gros BSXX et prends soin de toi !_

_Amy: Désolée de t'avoir décue! mercii pour ta review en tout cas -trop marrante et adorable- et pis félicitation ! t'as été la première à faire le lien ;) allez, gros BSXX et profites bien de tes vacances !_

_Puky: hé hé hé ! tu vas voir, pour l'instant c'est "banal",mais ca va changer, t'inquiet'! merci pour ta review en tout cas et pis gros BSXX et bonnes vacances !_

_naikyy: et oui ! je suis encore de retour! mdr et pis pour l'éditeur, tu me dira la réponse, hein ? désolé que soit encore trop court pour toi, je parle des chaps, mais on fait comme on peut, hein ? ptdr toi aussi tu m'avait manqué, jveu dire tes review parce qu'elles me mettent de bonne humeur! Bon, moi aussi jte kiff trop et pis gros BSXX, prends soin de toi, etc etc lol! BSXX_

_breaking-dawn-fic: mercii pour ta review! tes chapitres étaient trop bien, mais fais pas mourrir Jacob, stp! je me suis dire que tu pourrais faire mourrir Kate ou Sam, ce serait mieux! enfin bon, gros BSXX jtddd!_

_alessia: WAOUU merci encore pour ta review trop trop sympa qui m'a fait trop plaisir ! bon j'arrete avec les trop mercki à toi et pis gros BSXX et prends bien soin de toi!_

_Angelchinese: mercii pour ta review! c'est pas grave je te pardonne pour ton manque de reviewlol l'essentiel c'est que ma fic te plaise! aller, BSXX et prends bien soin de toi !_

_**Voila la suite, maintenant! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Secouée, je pénétrai dans l'appartement de Ian et Keira. Celle-ci surgit, et vint me soutenir :

- Oh, Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Victoria veut ma peau !

- Que veut tu dire ? me pressa Ian. Explique !

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, les Cullen ont détruit James, un traqueur, qui voulait me tuer, répondis-je, tentant de tout résumer clairement et rapidement. Sa compagne, Victoria voudrait le venger, d'après ce que j'ai compris, en m'assassinant à son tour.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard.

Ian prit la parole :

- Ecoute-moi Bella. Nous allons partir au Texas, pour te... protéger. Il faut t'éloigner de cette Victoria. Et donc couper tout contact avec les Cullen, et surtout Edward. Pour qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de savoir où tu es. C'est clair ?

- Euh... oui. Nous partons bientôt ?

- Le temps de passer un coup de fil ! lança Keira.

Sur ce, elle extirpa de sa poche un portable noir de haute technologie (le genre de téléphone beaucoup trop fragile pour une fille aussi maladroite que moi...), et composa un numéro. Trois secondes plus tard, elle dit d'une voix si rapide et si basse que j'eus un mal fou à suivre le fil de la conversation :

- Allo ? Ici Keira... Oui... Elle est ici... On part au Texas... Tu sais très bien !... Mais oui !... Ca ne risque rien !... Et toi ?... Tout va pour le mieux ?... Bonne nouvelle... Bon je te laisse, à plus tard !

Elle raccrocha et me dit, un grand sourire au lèvres :

- C'est tout bon ! On y va !

Dans l'avion, en Buisness Class, installée sur un fauteuil à côté de Ian, je tentais de définir mon état : malheureuse ? évidemment, alors que je venais de le retrouver, j'étais déjà séparée d'Eward ! Angoissée ? Comment ne pas l'être en partant avec deux vampires d'amis qui essayaient de me protéger d'une folle sanguinaire ? Intriguée ? Pour sur ! Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allions nous faire, une fois que l'avion aura attéri ? C'est ce que je demandai à mon voisin, curieuse :

- Ci et ca, répondit-il, vaguement. Nous allons retrouver certaines connaissances, qui vont nous aider, et mettre en marche notre plan.

- Un plan ? Vous avez un plan ?

- Oui. Nous t'expliquerons en quoi il consiste bientôt. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, continua-t-il, le regard rivé vers une jeune hotesse de l'air nos dévisageant avec insistance.

Puis, il se leva, se dirigeant vers elle :

- Tu m'excusera, me lança-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

Une demi heure passa. Puis, il revint, et s'adressa à Keira :

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, murmura-t-il. Elle nous suit dès que nous sortons d'ici.

- Très bien, apprécia Keira.

Je ne comprenai rien. Qu'avait une hotesse de l'air avoir avec ce plan ? Pourquoi allait nous rejoindre ? Je pris mon mal en patience, sachant pertinnement que mes amis ne me réveleraient rien pour le moment.

Une heure plus tard, l'avion amorça la descente. Enfin ! Je pouvais voir le paysage désertique, propre au sud des Etats-Unis, qui me rappelait tant Phoenix, et ma mère. Je me promis -par ailleurs- de consulter mes mails le plus rapidement possible, car elle m'avait surement répondu depuis le temps. Seulement, mon dernier mail envoyé, il s'était passé tellement de choses que je n'avait plus pensé ni à son bébé et ni à elle ! Keira interrompis mes pensée. Je sursautai :

- Nous sommes arrivés ! Viens, il faut patir maintenant !

Hébétée, je me levai, remarquant au passage la présence de l'hotesse de l'air aux côtés de Ian, et franchit la passerelle de l'avion. Une bouffée de chaleur me pris à court, et je manquai de m'étaler, par surprise.

oOo

Allongée, sur un lit de camps, je repassai dans ma tête le film de mon arrivée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Comment avait-ils pu...?!

Le plan, prévu depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensait, n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais :

En fait, Ian et Keira... voulaient reformer une armée. Une armée de nouveaux-nés. Et je devais en faire partie. Alors que j'avais promis à Edward qu'il ne m'arriverai rien. D'après les jumaux, je ferais une vampire parfaite. Ils m'avaient repérée dès qu'ils m'avaient vue, le jour de la rentrée, à Juneau.

Pourquoi est ce que chaque danger à la ronde retombait invariablement sur moi ? Ma transformation était pour bientôt, je le savais. M'y préparer. Il fallait que je m'y prépare, que je fasse le deuil de mes parents, que je ne reverrais surement plus, de ce bébé, qui allait bientôt naître, et que je ne verrais sans doute jamais.

C'est tourmentée que je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

_**Voili voilou ! alors ? impressions ? je compte sur vous pour me le dire ! j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! (bons ou mauvais, j'encaisse tout !)**_

**_cette deuxième partie est un peu plus sombre, j'espère que ca vous plait quand meme_**

**_pour la suite, je pense faire un ou plusieurs grands chapitre vu que je pars en vacances, et que je compte bien écrire !_**

**_j'espère qu'a mon retour, une bonne surprise m'attendra (vos reviews en fait ;) )_**

**_Bon, trève de bavardage, gros BSXX et à bientôt !_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolée pour ce retard mo-nu-men-tal, je suis partie en vacances pendant deux mois sans internet..., et je ne suis rentrée que hier !_

_merci à tous ceux ou celles qui me lisent et surtout qui me laissent des reviews parce que ca fait vachement plaisir !!_

_voilà les réponses des revieweurs (et euses !!) :_

_Puky : sincèrement; j'espère moi aussi que Edward va vite le retrouver ! lol tu verras bien ce qui va se passer ! BSXX_

_arya15 : tu vas bien voir ce ki va se passer en tout cas merci de me dire de continuer, franchement ca encourage ! ) BSXX_

_naikyy : merci !! et oui keira et ian sont pas des enfants de coeur ! t'inquiète personne ne s'attendait visiblement pa à ca, c pour ca que je l'ai fait ! lol et pis dis pas que ta review n'est pas longue parce que ce toujour toi qui m'écrit des romans alors... mdr BSXX moi ossi jtk grave! lol _

_Amy:_ _merci pour ta review elle m'as fait marrer ! mdr. c'est bien d'être optimiste dans la vie ! ;-) bon, gros BSXX!_

_alessia: 10 fois ?? oulala ca me fai tro plaisir!! merci!! (et moi qui étai la seule à faire ca lol) dsl pour mon ennorme retard , je pense ke tu pourra jamais me pardonner ! merci pour tout tes compliments!! BSXX_

_Vampireaddict: oulala si tu es en retard pour ecrire ta review je sui koi moi ? hein ? lol merci en tout cas BSXX_

_Breaking-dawn-fic: et ba voila c'est fait! je l'ai enfin posté ce chapitre ! merci de m'avoir motivée en tout cas, et de m'avoir donné des idées, j'aurai surementc encore besoin de toi dans le futur !! impatiente de te revoir!! BSXX_

_ptitebella45: me remercie pas pas; c'est moi qui te remercie de me reviewer! compris ?? lol Merci et bonne FIN de vacances! sniff BSXX_

_sabe: dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl pour ce gro gro gro retard... tu me pardonnes ?? lol bsxx_

_sasou5: tien ! une nouvelle revieweuse! ca fait plaisir de te rencontrer! la voila la suite ! gros BSXX_

_Volterra: merciii!! ca me fai super plaisr tes compliments -arrete tu vas me faire rougir!! lol gros BSXX_

_maintenant voila la suite tant attendue !_

* * *

Ma transformation. Réfléchir entre quatre murs d'une cave aménagée en refuge était plutôt déprimant, et, depuis plusieurs heures, me balançant sur une chaise branlante à l'équilibre incertain, je ne cessai d'y songer.Je l'avais tellement à la fois voulue et à la fois crainte ! Qu'en était-il, maintenant ? D'après les sentiments que j'éprouvais, j'étais loin d'être empreinte d'une quelquonque sérénité à ca sujet. J'étais stressée, prise au dépourvu, déprimée, et Edward me manquait. Je redoutais sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait ce que je serai bientôt devenue. Alice le verrait dans doute très prochainement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Que fera-t-il à ce moment là ? Me cherchera-t-il ou continuera-t-il à traquer Victoria ? J'espèrais de tout mon coeur la seconde solution, moins risquée pour lui. Mes mains étaient moites et je tremblais. Une sueur froide coulait le long de mes omoplates. Je_ sentais _que ma transformation approchait dangereusement, et les battements de mon coeur meurtri se. Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Je mis quelques instants à me rendre compte que c'était les miennes. des larmes de rage et d'impuissance. Mes nerfs craquaient.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Keira apparut, étonnée :

- Tu pleures ?

Je me balançai un peu plus sur ma chaise. Ce fut trop. Elle bascula. Cassa. Je m'écroulai par terre, surprise. Me relevais, en titubant, et m'assis sur le sol, pensant que ce serait sûrement plus sûr pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je répondis finalement :

- Oui, ça t'étonnes ? Je vous prenais pour de bons amis, et puis je découvre que vous vous m'avez manipulée ! Comment devrais-je réagir ? Dis-moi ? Comment...

Ma voix était allée crescendo.

- Tu sais, je t'aime bien, et Ian aussi, m'interrompit-t-elle. Tu es une bonne amie, mais tu es humaine. En te transformant, on pourra être plus proches ! Bon, c'est vrai que tu vas devoir combattre d'autres vampires mais tu vas voir, c'est distrayant ! Et tu vas les oublier, tes Cullen !

Ces mots firent battre mon coeur violemment et douloureusement. quelqu'un, un vampire aussi, avait déjà prononcé des mots semblables :« tu sais, ma race se laisse facilement distraire. » Edward. Soudain, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, qu'il parte à ma recherche, qu'il me trouve et qu'il me serre dans ses bras, que mon coeur soit entier, sans déchirure ou trou en tout genre. C'était une pensée très égoïste, je le savais.

- C'est pour ça que je vais te transformer, là maintenant. Inutile d'espérer que Alice voit quoi que ce soit, le don de Ian étant de bloquer les pouvoirs des autres.

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de moi, posa ses lèvres sur ma gorge, et murmura en : «merci». Puis, elle me mordit.

Deux lames froides s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair. Le venin pénétra dans mon corps. Non. Pas le venin. Le feu. Un feu qui devenait brasier, s'emparant de mon cou, me dévastant au passage.

Je hurlai. Non ! Pas ça ! Par pitié ! Mes larmes qui s'étaient taries repartirent de plus belle, mais pas pour la même raison. Cette fois-ci, c'était de douleur qu'elles coulaient. Lentement mais sûrement, le feu s'étendait vers le haut de mon torse et vers ma bouche. Je criai de nouveau, incapable de supporter un tel degré de souffrance. J'attendit de tomber dans un trou noir, le cherchai même des yeux. Rien. Seulement les flammes léchant, s'attaquant mon pauvre corps meurtri.

Je touchai ma gorge. Froide. Elle était froide. Oh non ! Pas déjà ! Le brasier continuait de me brûler, atteignant mes oreilles et mon nombril. La douleur devint encore plus intense, si c'était possible. Je poussai une série de cri strident, attendant que la mort vienne. Ce fut l'inconscience qui me sauva, m'emportant.

Même dans cet état, le venin continuait de me ronger, embrasant une surface de mon corps toujours plus étendue.

Le temps passa. Il me semble la que plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, ponctuées de pointes de douleur insoutenables et irrépressibles.

oOo

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais résignée. Je m'attendais à être vidée, fatiguée. Il n'en était rien. Une nouvelle force coulait dans mes veines, sur mes muscles désormais durs et froids. Je palpai mon corps. Lisse, sans défaut apparent, il était bien évidemment blanc.

Je me levai, et fit quelques pas. Je stoppai. Marcher avec temps de légèreté et de facilité, ne m'était pas familier, comme on peut s'en douter ! Je me mis à espérer : peut-être ma maladresse et ma malchance avaient-elles disparut ? Peut-être était-je digne de Edward, maintenant ? Mais le prix à payer était tout de même élevé : j'allai devoir combattre d'autres vampires, courir le risque d'être détruite, et surtout, résister au sang humain. Je promis de tout faire pour éviter d'en ingurgiter; mais déjà j'avais soif. _Soif de sang_. Comme c'était étrange !

Je fis un geste pour ouvrir la porte. M'interrompis. Des bruits de pas approchaient. Un vampire et un humain. Déjà, je pouvais sentir les délicieuses effluves qu'il dégageait. Tout mon corps tremblait d'impatience. Je n'étais plus à même. Bientôt, mon unique souhait était d'attraper cette proie au plus vite, et de goûter son sang. À tout prix.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je me jetai sur un pauvre homme dans la force de l'âge. D'un geste rapide, et invisible à ses yeux, je lui tordis le cou et plantai mes dents dans son coup. Son sang chaud coula dans ma gorge gelée et avide. C'était une sensation _très_ agréable. C'était _bon_. Quand le corps fut vidé complètement, je le laissai retomber, inerte. Ian, qui l'accompagnait, me fit un grand sourire :

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait du bien, non ? je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'un remontant !

Sans voix, je le regardais sans le voir. Qu'avais-je fait ? Quelle horreur ! Ian interrompit mes pensées agitées :

- Dieu que tu es belle ! C'est une réussite ! Encore mieux que cette Rosalie. Tu me plaît bien. Si tu ne veux plus d'Edward, ou encore en attendant qu'il revienne, je pourrais le remplacer, tu sais !

- Bas les pattes ! me récriai-je, révulsée.

Trahir l'amour de ma vie ? Jamais !

Je partis, en colère. En face de moi, une magnifique femme venait à ma rencontre. Très brune, les cheveux brillants, soyeux et arrivant en bas des épaules, elle possédait une de ces silhouettes de rêve que chaque fille souhaite avoir. Des formes là où il faut, deux grandes jambes longilignes, c'était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue. Je tendis une main. Elle fit de même. Ce fut la glace d'un miroir que je touchai. Lentement, un doute s'infiltra en moi. Etait-ce possible que cette femme soit en fait moi, vampire ? Sans doute. Ce fut dur à accepter. Changer d'apparence est une expérience très bizarre, et déconcertante.

Je me retournai vivement, et tendis l'oreille. Keira et son frère étaient visiblement dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me situais dans un couloir humide, visiblement sous-terrain. je courus les rejoindre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je me tenais devant eux, interloquée :

- Ah, te voilà ! Me salua Keira. Ian m'a averti que ta transformation était enfin terminée. Tant mieux. Parce que quatre jours d'attente, c'est long !

- Keira pense que tu vas être -enfin- que tu es une vampire particulièrement puissante, donc ça a été plus long, répondit Ian, en me faisant les yeux doux.

En cet instant, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, le forçer à me laisser tranquille. Je le regardai dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire passer ce message discrètement.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il en me bloquant. Arrête ça !

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- De m'hypnotiser, enfin !

Je le quittai des yeux, intriguée.

- Ton don serait-il d'hypnotiser les autres ? s'excalma Keira. Voilà qui peut se révéler interressant pour gérer notre jeune troupe qui se situe dans la pièce d'à côté !

- Bon. Bref. Où en étions-nous avant que Bella nous interrompe ? fit Ian. Non pas que ça me dérange, pas vrai ?

J'émis un rauquement sourd. Keira n'en tint pas compte et répondit :

- Nous récapitulions le plan : Victoria sème les Cullen. Elle se cache quelque part. Nous attaquons un petit clan de trois vampires proches d'Austin dans deux jours, grâce aux trente nouveau-nés créés fraîchement. Pendant ces deux jours, ils seront entraînés au combat. Ensuite nous aviserons.

- Et si les Cullen nous retrouvent, s'enquit Ian.

- C'est très simple : Si on peut, on fuit, sinon on les massacre, souffla Keira.

Je me redis. comment m'échapper, partir d'ici ? ce que Keira ajouta renforça mon inquiétude :

- Evidemment, pas question que tu disparaisses, Bella. Nous allons te surveiller étroitement ving-quatre heures sur ving-quatre...

* * *

_bon. c'est un peu court mais la suite sera postée proichainement, tout dépend du nombre de reviews postés !! alor ?alor ? ca vous plait ? c'est bien ? nul à chier ? dites moi vite !_

_je sais c'est un peu sadique, un coup bas en fait, ce que je fais mais j'adore les reviews que vous m'envoyez !!_

_BSXXX à toutes et à tous !!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou !_

_On peut dire que ça faisait longtemps dis donc !_

_Je suppose que toutes mes excuses ne changeront rien à ce retard... n'est ce pas ? Même si je vous dit que j'ai été surchargée de devoirs ?!? lol_

_Je suis vraiment désolée !_

_Néanmoins, je pense que la fin de cette fiction s'approche à grands pas (encore un ou deux chapitres !)_

_En tout cas, MERCI à toutes les revieweuses ainsi qu'à celles qui me lisent, ça me fait très plaisir, et ça me donne envie de continuer !!!_

_MERCI MERCI MERCI!!!_

_Réponses aux revieweuses :_

_ptitebella45: mercii beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait trop rigoler ! encore désolée pour cette absence beaucoup trop longue ! j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! gros BSXX et prends soin de toi !^^_

_Sabe: mercii pour ta review ! et je suis de nouveau revenue, après tout ce temps !!lol alors comment ca va depuis tout ce temps ? pourvu que ce chapitre te plaise^^! gros BSXX_

_alessia: mercii !! nooooon ne saute pas par la fenêtre!! tu l'as pas fait j'espère ?! lol désolée de ne pas m'être "bougée les fesses" aussi rapidement que tu le voulais !! enfin, en tout cas on peut dire que ta review m'a boustée pour faire ce chapitre! merci! gros BSXX_

_breaking-dawn-fic, alias paulette: héhé ca va ? moi oui! oui oui, moi aussi je trouve que ce surnom te vas très bien ! on dit merci qui ? merci Remi !!^^âlors on fait un pari, ok? on parie que t'as rien foutu du week-end ? et que moi non plus ? et que t'as passé ton temps sur fanfiction ? et moi aussi ? lol je suis trop impatiente de te voir demain, il s'est passé plein de trucs à la frasse -je vais surement être collée en fait- mais on s'est trop marrées ! écris vite la suite de ta fic parce que j'ai troop envie de savoir la suite !! bon, gros BSXX, Edward te fait la bise, d'ailleurs, il est a côté de moi!^^he loves me yeah yeah yeah mdr jtd _

_Isbm: oulala mercii pour ta review ca fait vachement plaisir ! j'espère que cette suite va te plaire! gros BSXX!_

_coco-kaukau: mercii pour ta review ! pfiou! ca fait longtemps ! tu m'as trop fait rire avec ta review! gros BSXX et prends bien soin de toi!_

_naikyy: hi hi moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver! désolée d'avoir été aussi longue poster! et de faire des chapitres trop courts mais je pense pas être très douée pour faire des chapitres plus long (lol l'excuse bidooon)!^^ tes reviews me manquaient!! j'espère être moins méchante vis à vis de bella -du moins pas trop- dans ce chapitre suivant, a toi de juger, après! BSXX et prends bien soin de toi!!_

_cricrou: mercii pour ta review! oui, moi aussi je trouve dommage que Bella et Edward soient déjà séparés! rolala mais qu'est-ce que fait l'auteur à la fin ?! lol j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! gros BSXX_

_JesseBLG: mercii pour ta review, ca motive! désolée d'avoir tardé, mais j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira!! gros BSXX_

_Bon, voila j'ai fini mes réponses, so enjoy!!_

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent intenses.

Là, nous fûmes dressés au combat, et quatre nouveau-nés détruits. Par moi, à ma plus grande honte. J'étais la plus forte, et les jumeaux contents de moi. J'avais du mal à m'habituer à mon statut de vampire, à cause de mes nouveaux sens plus que développés qui m'assayaient. Ils nous nourrissaient abondamment, et je ne pus de nouveau pas résister à l'appel du sang. Le dégoût de moi-même grandissait au fil des heures.

Nous dûmes signer un pacte nous obligeant à combattre quoi qu'il arrive.

Ian, je m'en rendais compte, me désirait violemment, et tentait de me draguer -pitoyablement. Heureusement que j'étais plus forte que lui...

oOoOoOoOo

Puis, vint le jour J, le jour tant redouté à mes yeux et tant attendu pour les autres.

De nuit, nous fûmes conduits vers une maison à l'écart de Austin. Là, résidaient trois vampires d'âge visiblement mûr. Notre mission était, évidemment, de les exterminer, en les prenant -lachement de mon point de vue- par surprise. Ian, Keira, et Victoria, qui nous avait finalement rejoints, superviseraient.

Pour ma part, j'était très stressée. Il fallait à tout prix que je reste vivante et entière. Pour Edward. Nous étions désormais très proches de la demeure : grâce à notre vision ultra perfectionnée, je pouvais percevoir la finesse du batiment, composé de plusieurs niveaux soutenus par de grandes colonnes magestueuses.

Soudain, Les trois assaillis en surgirent, et nous chargèrent. J'en interceptai un, sûre de moi, lorsqu'un de mes "compagnons" voulut prendre ma place. Le vieux sang-froid lui arracha, de rage, un bras, puis l'autre, et me mordit l'avant-bras.

La douleur fut intense, une sorte de brulure à très très haute température. J'eus une pensée pour un Jasper couvert de cicatrices.

Je profitai du fait que le vieux soit occupé à démembrer le jeune malheureux pour lui enlever ses deux jambes.

Il bascula en arrière, laissant retomber mon allier, un peu sonné je dois le dire.

Rapidement, les trois vampires furent submergés. Dix minutes, une épaisse colonne de fumée noire s'enroulait sur elle-même, seul vestige de l'attaque qui venait d'être réalisée.

J'avais des haut-le coeurs, dégoutée. De moi. Des autres. De ce que ma vie était devenue. Non, pas ma vie. Mon enfer personnel, sans Edward.

Nous rentrâmes, moi morose et abattue, les autres nouveaux nés triomphants et très exités.

Puis, je me repris : Edward n'aurait pas baissé les bras. Il se serait battu. Je pris alors deux grandes résolutions : tout d'abord, il n'était plus question que je touche à une seule goutte de sang humain. Ensuite, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de les contacter, ou de m'enfuir, tout simplement. Sauf que ça n'était pas si simple que cela ! Déjouer l'étroite surveillance de mes ravisseurs nécessiterait sans aucun doute l'aide d'un tiers.

oOoOoOoOo

Je m'employais donc les jours suivants à jouer de mon tout nouveau charme (mes pensées étant bien évidemment tournées vers Edward).

A ma grande surprise, tandis que je persévérais, mes effort commencèrent à payer. Sans que les jumeaux ainsi que Victoria ne se doutent de rien, au contraire enchantés de voir que je m'intégrais mieux, je parvins à réunir trois vampires, deux hommes et une femme, nommés respectivement Elliot, Thom et Nina, les deux derniers étant en couples. Comme moi, ils souhaitaient fuir cet endrois, et n'approuvaient pas les convictions de Victoria, Ian et Keira.

J'étais fière de moi.

Mais, même si j'avais désormais des amis sur lequels je pouvais compter, il me manquait toujours un élément très important pour mon évasion. Un plan !

Ce fut Thom qui me le fournit : il avait récupéré en douce le portable de Ian, qui ne s'en servait presque jamais. Le coeur battant, je composai un numéro qui m'était _très_ familier. Je n'entendis pas le jeune vampire se retirer.

Une tonalité. Quelqu'un décrocha :

- Oui ?

Je trésaillis. Sa voix. C'était sa voix !

Je retins de justesse un cris d'allégresse, et dis :

- Edward, c'est Bella, je...

- Bella ? Oh, mon dieu, Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu... Oh, Bella ! Je t'aime !

Je ris doucement, heureuse :

- J'espère bien ! Moi aussi. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler...

Je m'interrompis, tendant l'oreille : Flute ! Keira et Victoria venaient dans ma direction.

- Je suis au Texas, à côté de Austin. J'ai été kidnappée par les jumeaux, qui m'ont transformée -je m'interrompis, il avait poussé un feulement rauque.

- J'arrive.

- Tu me manques.

- Moi aussi, Bella. Mais nous allons nous retrouver bientôt. Je t'aime.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant deux femmes en proie à une fureur noire.

Elles se ruèrent sur le télephone qui se tenait dans ma main droite, collé à mon oreille.

En une fraction de seconde, je compris : si elles mettaient la main sur ce fichu portable, elles sauraient qui je venais de joindre. Ma décision fut prise.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur moi, le téléphone n'était plus que poussière :

- A qui as-tu téléphoné, me demanda sechement Keira.

Vite, un mensonge !

- A... Charlie !

Je m'assenai mentalement une gifle : face à des vampires déchainés, que pourrait-il faire ?

C'est cette conclusion qu'aricèrent visiblement les deux vampires :

- Pourquoi faire, reprit suspicieusement Victoria.

- Parce que, étant chef de police il aurait pu m'aider !

De pire en pire !

- Eh bien, dis sournoisement Keira, j'en connais un qui, très prochainement, ne sera plus de ce monde, comme on dit.

Je pâlis. Quelle imbécile je faisai ! Mettre Charlie en danger pour couvrir Edward ! J'avais envie de pleurer. Puis, je me rapelai que ça ne m'était plus possible. Je serrai les dents. Mes muscles blanchirent. Je sortis en coup da vent de la pièce, ne savant plus quoi penser.

* * *

_Et voili voilou! j'espère que ca vous a plût!_

_je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, si il vous a plu, si vous avez détesté, etc etc etc!!!_

_donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer! je met la suite quand on sera arrivées à 160 reviews!! ca peut se faire!^^_

_gros BSXX à toutes!!_


	13. sauvetage

_**HEY!!**_

_**désolée pour la promesse pas vraiment tenue, mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point les révisions pour mes épreuves communes seraient prenantes...**_

_**MERCI MERCI MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS LAISSEES ET TOUS LES LECTEURS(ICES) ANONYMES !!!!!**_

_**pour une fois, je répondrai aux reviews à la fin, so enjoy !!**_

* * *

Les heures défilaient. Allongée sur mon lit de camps, je songeais. Au bien, au mal ; à l'amour, à la haine ; à la liberté, à la captivité ; au bonheur, au malheur.

Pour moi, à présent, mon statut de vampire incarnait tous les côtés négatifs de mon songe éveillé, tandis que ma vie humaine révolue était caractérisée par tous les bons côtés de la question.

Silencieusement, je me fis une raison : je vivais ma nouvelle vie de vampire seule, sans l'amour de ma vie, Edward.

Il était naturel et normal de dépérir sans lui. Lui aussi devait se sentir mal en point.

Désormais, depuis ce fameux coup de téléphone, qui, soit dit en passant, menaçait maintenant la vie de Charlie, j'étais proche d'espérer. Or, je savais pertinemment que si j'échouais à m'enfuir, je sombrerais certainement dans la dépression.

Mais j'avais besoin de lui. Je pris alors conscience d'un fait très important, enfoui en moi depuis longtemps : une vie longue d'immortelle ne m'intéressait pas. Mieux valait me suicider, ou du moins, me détruire !

Je me promis d'y remédier rapidement, si j'étais condamnée à subir les tentatives de drague –pathétiques de mon point de vue- de Ian, ou de faire la guerre contre des nouveau-nés stupides et bornés, en encore si Edward disparaissait de ce monde, tout simplement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, me faisant sursauter.

Je sautai immédiatement sur mes pieds, en alerte.

Un homme me plaqua sauvagement contre le mur, se positionnant pour m'empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

Ses mains, pressantes, parcouraient mes courbes, déchirant çà et là des pans entiers de mes vêtements.

Interloquée, je me renseignai sur l'identité de mon agresseur. Ian. Evidemment. J'aurais dû m'y attendre !

Furieuse, je tentai de le repousser. En vain. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma transformation, et j'avais peu à peu perdu ma force de nouveau-née, qui m'avantageait tant dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Paniquée, j'essayai tout : morsure, tirage de chevaux, écrabouillage intensif de pieds, coup de pied judicieusement placé.

Au lieu de le décourager, Ian devenait de plus en plus enflammé, attaquant mes lèvres innocentes et en aucun cas consentantes.

Je poussai un cri.

Un autre suivit.

Un bang retentit.

Des cris, des exclamations fusèrent dans toute la maison. De fureur d'abord, et de souffrance ensuite. Un vampire –je ne le vis pas- se précipita pour empoigner fermement Ian et le jeter sans cérémonie et dans un geste totalement dépourvu de délicatesse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Comment as-tu pu ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge, nouée par l'émotion.

Le cœur battant, il se retourna vers moi, soucieux et effrayé.

Mon propre cœur, bien que mort, s'arrêta. Mon souffle fut coupé. _Lui_. Ici !

Je me précipitai dans ses bras, non sans avoir au préalable décelé une lueur de résignation, puis de convoitise et de fierté dans son regard.

Nous nous serrâmes, tout étourdis de se retrouver enfin.

Mais Ian nous ramena brusquement à la réalité, lorsqu'il m'empoigna le bras droit pour l'arracher.

Je poussai un hurlement de douleur, repris par Edward qui entra dans une fureur noire. Je me roulai en boule. Cette souffrance, insoutenable, était mille fois pire que ce que j'avais subi pendant ma transformation. Mais moins forte que celle que j'avais ressenti lorsque Edward m'avait quittée, juste avant de perdre la mémoire.

Je me redressai : cette séparation, j'y avais survécu !

Un cri de rage interrompit mes sombres pensées :

- Comment as-tu pu ?! s'étrangla Edward.

Je tournai la tête si rapidement que, si j'avais encore eu mon statut d'humaine, j'aurais ressenti une douleur dans la nuque. Les deux vampires se faisaient face, tournant sur l'orbite parfaite d'un cercle non tracé. Ils s'affrontaient du regard, en chiens de faïence. Ian éclata d'un rire forcé mais bruyant :

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Comment ai-je pu ? Mais très simplement ! Regarde par toi-même !

Des images défilèrent alors dans la tête d'Edward, qui semblait atterré par ce qu'il voyait. Son visage n'exprimait que douleur. Il se tourna vers moi, tremblant :

- As-tu vraiment eu une liaison avec… lui ?

Interloquée, je fis non de la tête. J'ajoutai, d'une voix brisée :

- Non, mais il m'a harcelée. C'en était insupportable !

- Pfff ! ricana Ian. Elle essaye de se racheter ! Elle a bien profité de moi, de mes bras, de mes… de mes lèvres ! N'est-ce pas Bella chérie ?

- Bien sur que non ! Ne prendrais-tu pas tes désirs pour de la réalité, ironisai-je.

- De toute façon, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, intervint _mon_ vampire, je ne te crois pas, Ian ! J'ai parfaitement confiance en Bella !

Je le regardai, émerveillée. Dire qu'il était _mien_ ! Ma gorge se serra et j'eus une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Oui, je sais, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, mais… Mais Ian bondit sur Edward. Je retins un hurlement.

Déjà, un combat sans merci s'engageait. Tous deux aussi doués l'un que l'autre, ne parvenaient pas à prendre le dessus, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Pétrifiée, je cherchai une ouverture pour intervenir, lorsque la chose la plus étrange qu'il m'eut été de voir dans ma vie survint.

Mon bras droit arraché, venait de se ressouder. Tout d'un coup, je ne ressentit pus aucune douleur, juste une sensation de vide. Abasourdie, je murmurai :

- Ah ben ça alors !?

Ian se tourna vers moi, déconcerté, puis se retourna un millième de seconde plus tard vers mon amoureux. Trop tard. Dans un élan fulgurant, sa tête vola. Je me précipitai vers lui, pour continuer à le démembrer, toute à ma joie.

Nous allumâmes ensuite un grand feu et jetâmes les débris de Ian avant de sortir précipitamment : il fallait s'en aller, et vite ! Le refuge flambait, crépitai, menaçant à tout instant de s'effondrer.

Le reste des Cullen étaient déjà dehors, ayant accomplit leur mission. Dès qu'ils nous aperçurent, leur visage, fermé, s'éclaira.

Alice courut et se jeta dans mes bras :

- Ne. Me. Refait. Plus. Jamais. Ça ! Oh, Bella, ce que tu m'as manqué !

Puis elle se recula, pour mieux me voir :

- Tu es magnifique, resplendissante, fit-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bien évidemment, la coupa Edward, appréciateur.

Sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras.

Ah ! Que j'étais bien ! Naturellement, nos lèvres se trouvèrent. Très rapidement, le baiser s'approfondit. J'avais sur la langue la douleur de notre séparation, puis douceur de nos retrouvailles. J'eus envie que se moment dure à jamais. Hélas, toute bonne chose a une fin. Ce fut Emmet qui fit éclater notre bulle intime et passionné :

- Ha ha ha ! t'inquiètes Edward, elle va pas s'échapper, et puis t'es pas obligé de nous faire une démonstration du baiser le plus langoureux ! On sait tous faire !

Rosalie éclata de rire.

* * *

_**voili voilou !!**_

_**alors, ca vous a plus ? j'espère que oui, c'est le but xD lol**_

_**je réponds aux reviews maintenant :**_

_**alessia: hey! ca va bien ? j'espère que cette suite t'as plus^^! dsl, en ce moment je n'ai pas de temps à moi donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir la suite de fic! mais je rattraperai le temps de perdu dès que possible!! gros BSXX**_

_**isa: merci beaucoup pour ta review très gentille ! j'espère que ce chpitre t'a plu en tout cas ! gros BSXX a+**_

_**Puky: merci beaucoup pour ta review !! alors, as-tu eu la réponse à ta question ? surement^^!! dsl pr le "chantage" ca m'a fait trop rigoler de voir vos réactions ! mdr gros BSXX**_

_**Arya Destiny: hey! mercii tu me flattes !! lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus!!^^ gros BSXX**_

_**julilie: mercii pour ta review! ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes^^ gros BSXX!**_

_**julie: merciiiiii!! tu es trop sympa ! j'espère que ce chap t'a plu^^ et gros BSXX**_

_**sabe: ha ha moi aussi j'ai plein de vevoirs je te comprends ! sinon, merci de m'avoir reviewée^^ parce que c'est très gratifiant quand je sais que j'écrit est apprécié! gros BSXX!**_

_**pauline: moi aussi! lol merci pour ta review et gros BSXX !!**_


	14. épilogue

**Coucou, très cher(e)s Twilighters !!**

**merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait tellement plaisir ^^**

**merci de m'avoir suivie et lue jusqu'au bout, puisque je vous annonce que... c'est la fin ! voilà l'épilogue posté !!**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire (la phrase bateau que je ressors à chaque fois, désolée, mais vu que je le pense très fort... lol)**

**SO... ENJOY !**

* * *

Assise sur les marches de la prestigieuse université de Stanford, je rêvais. Eveillée, bien sûr, étant donné ma condition de vampire... De temps à autre, un étudiant tentait pitoyablement de me faire du charme grâce à de vaines paroles -sous le regard menaçant d'un homme, ou plutôt un vampire, nommé Edward. En l'apercevant, le dragueur passait alors généralement rapidement son chemin, et je n'en entendais plus jamais parler. Bon sang ! Combien au juste y-avait-il d'hommes à Stanford ?! Je souris amèrement.

- Bella, tout va bien ? S'enquit mon miracle personnel, très doucement.

- Oh, je repensais juste... euh... à toutes les péripéties que nous avons dû endurer pour être ici, aujourd'hui, et ensemble...

Pensive, je balayai du regard le petit groupe, assis sur les marches, que nous formions : Thom et Nina, en couple, qui vivait dans un grand appartement en compagnie d'Elliot. Ces trois vampires, seuls rescapés de la razzia opérée par les Cullen une dizaine d'années plus tôt plus tôt, m'étaient très cher. Tout d'abord, parce que nous avions été très solidaires et soudés, séquestrés par les jumeaux, puis, ensuite parce qu'ils avaient été les seuls à se révolter et à avoir admis qu'être des vampires assoiffés de sang humain n'était pas la meilleure solution, ni pour eux ni pour nous.

Ensuite, venait, inévitablement, la fratrie Cullen. Emmett et Rosalie (celle-ci m'avait finalement acceptée et nous étions désormais inséparables), Jasper et Alice (ma partenaire de shopping!), et enfin mon fiancé, Edward.

Eh oui, fiancé ! Je soupirai, admirant cependant l'éclat de ma bague acquise quelques mois auparavant. J'en étais en fait très fière et la montrais à chaque soupirant m'approchant d'un peu trop près quand Edward n'était pas à mes côtés. Elle provoquait toujours des soupirs déçus, ce qui ne manquait pas de me faire sourire !

A ma grande surprise, le régime me convenait parfaitement. Epaulée par Edward et dotée d'une incroyable volonté, j'avais réussi à résister au sang humain. Voilà pour quoi je faisais maintenant des études pour devenir médecin avec mon fiancé. Il fallait une discipline de fer, mais je réussissais, ce qui rendait très heureuse.

Seulement, il avait un point noir dans ma vie idyllique. Et ce point noir s'appelait Charlie et Renée. Je ne mes avais pas revus depuis ma transformation, et ils me manquaient terriblement. Pour mes parents, j'étais morte dans un accident de voiture… Charlie avait succombé il y a quelques mois d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante, me laissant très anéantie. Renée, elle, avait accouché d'un petit garçon nommé David, qui avait maintenant douze ans. Elle vivait heureuse, en Floride, avec Phil et mon demi-frère.

Je me blottis dans les jambes d'Edward, poussant un soupir de contentement. Quelque chose effleura ma tête. Sa bouche ?

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime, ma Bella ! Me murmura mon fiancé à l'oreille.

- Et moi don…

- C'est bon, je pense qu'on a compris, rigola Emmett. Je pensais que le dire dix fois par jours suffiraient, mais visiblement pas pour vous !

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, nous partons alors, rétorqua i-je.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? s'exclama Rosalie.

- A ton avis ? Rit Emmett.

Tout le monde pouffa, à par Edward, qui me dévisageait intensément, ses yeux or devenus lave :

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui pris la main et l'emmenai, fuyant les rires tonitruants d'un groupe de vampires.

Avisant les pensée des hommes autour de moi, Edward me pris par la taille. Je frémis. Heureusement que les vampires ne rougissaient pas… Je frémis d'aise, me blottissant un peu plus dans son torse tiède.

Puis, malheureusement, la cloche sonna. Je me crispai. Selon la vision d'Alice, nous nous devrions normalement écoper d'une dissection sur un corps humain. Non pas que ça me dégoutait de jouer les chirurgiens, mais l'odeur du cadavre m'était tout simplement insupportable. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de cours, située de l'autre côté du campus. Sur le pas de la porte, Edward effleura mes lèvres d'un léger baiser suivit d'un : « courage ! ». Je le gratifiai d'un grand sourire et lui répondis : « je te remercierai ce soir ! ». Il me lança un regard torturé : « je voudrais tant pouvoir avancer le temps… ». J'éclatai de rire et partis m'assoir en face de ma paillasse.

Je m'éclatai à faire la dissection. Le corps humain était définitivement très intéressant !

De retour au cottage qu'Edward et moi possédions, aménagé par Esmé, celui-ci me sauta littéralement dessus.

- Ah, j'en ai rêvé toute la journée, soupira-t-il d'aise, quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous étions étendus sur le grand lit de notre chambre.

Je soupirai de vien être. J'avais une vie enfin merveilleuse, avec à mes côtés mon délicieux fiancé. Pour l'éternité.

_FIN_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je suis un peu nostalgique puisque c'est ma première fiction que je tremine aujourd'hui ! **

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me lire (et même de me reviewer pour certaines!!)**

**Bref, MERCI MERCI!**

**P.S: je viens de voir le film et il est tout simplement...à en tomber par terre! j'ai a-do-ré!!**

**Je réponds maintenant aux reviews:**

_dodie57: merci pour ta review contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plus ! A bientôt sur mes prochaines fictions!!^^ gros BSXX _

_Love Gaara of the Sand: Hé oui, d'accord avec toi, sauf que Edward est tellement mignon que toutes les fans se l'arrachent!! lol merci beaucoup pour ta review! gros BSXX_

_pauline: merci beaucoup pour ta review! ça y est, tu l'as eu ton chapitre!! merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'à l'épilogue!! BSXX_

_Héra Cullen: Ha ha tu m'as trop fait rigoler!! mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que cette fiction est désormais terminée! Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux continuer à lire mes fictions, je continuerai à en écrire sur ce site!! gros BSXX et merci pour ta review!_

_Pitchoungirl: Mercii pour ta review ! Une nouvelle lectrice^^! j'espère te revoir sur les autres fictions (que je suis entrain d'écrire, déjà mises sur FF ou pas!) gros BSXX_

_julilie: Hé si! c'est la fin, comme tu l'as sûrement compris! lol! merci pour ta review trop gentille! gros BSXX_

_alessia: ha ha mercii pour ta review!! j'espère avoir plus de temps pour aller voir la suitez de ta fic il me tarde de savoir la suite!! gros BSXX_

_: Eh bien oui, il y a une épilogue!! lol (comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà^^) mercii por ta review en tout cas et gros BSXX_

_love-edward-vampire: merciii pour ta review!! je ne me suis pas encore remise du film, c'était tellemnt trop mégagénial!!! je ais en réver la nuit, et je tepréviens, c'est MOI qui ait edward de 20h à minuit ce soir (enfin toute la nuit sera mieux (!)) lol gros BSXX jtd_

_Sabe: ha ha merci!! merci de m'avoir reviewé même si tu dis toujours la même chose, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir^^ gros BSXX_

_Delynn Lie:_ _Si tu as trouvé le temps de lire la fin, merci pour ta review, je suis super contente de t'avoir "revue" lol merci encore, bonne année et tout ce qui va avec^^ et gros BSXX_

_tchingtchong: mercii! pour ta review et tes compliments, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir!! gros BSXX_

_Bigmonster4: merci pour ta review, et il y a bien une suite, comme tu l'auras surement remarqué!! gros BSXX_

_Kahorie: merci pour toutes tes reviews!! Ha ha contente que cette fiction qui s'achève t'ai plus!! gros BSXX_


End file.
